Heisters
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Alternate TBL universe from my main one. Miley is the head of a group of brilliant thieves. Lilly is a FBI agent wanting to capture her or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up TBL FANS now this is a different kind of TBL fic in fact its in a different universe. Think Takers meets a little of the Fast &amp; The Furious and A-team. Anyway just read and Enjoy**

* * *

**It Takes A Thief**

"Alright everybody check in time," Miley said into her headset radio as she pulled on her mask. "Taylor how are we on the inside?" she asked one of her partner currently inside the bank.

"No kids no old folks," Taylor said as she snuck into the banks security office and set down at the computer room her red lace front wig glasses and false nose and mole hiding her real appearance "This security system is pretty easy my hack should buy us fifteen twenty minutes at the most."

"You heard that Mandy," Miley said switching channels on her radio.

"Don't worry I see the bank and your ride will be waiting you just make sure you and my girl get up to the roof with all that money," Mandy said as she flew the helicopter towards the building.

"Oliver how are we looking on that distraction," Miley asked.

"Oh trust me Miles this one will aces," Oliver said as he waited on a near by motorcycle .

"Charlie explosives?" Miley said to the young woman in the van next to her

"Don't worry Miles the vault is gonna blow and the money won't be damaged," Charlie said her thick Scottish accent shinning in her words.

"Good Dave Mik," Miley said to the latina and young black man in the van with her.

"Locked and loaded sis," David said pulling his mask down and cocking two hand guns.

"I'm ready too lets just get this money," Mikayla said from behind her mask as she cocked her gun.

"Ok on three," Miley said. "1,2,3!"

On her count Oliver set off in explosion in a vacant building a block away from the building causing not only an eight car pile up before speeding away on his bike but mass hysteria. While this was happening David Miley Mickayla and Charlie left the van and stormed the bank. "Alright nobody move this is a robbery you cooperate with us everybody leaves safe!," Miley said waving her gun around "Every one down and please kick any withdrawals and deposit bags and wallets to to the front of you my associate with the rifil and I will collect them you tellers open all the tills give all the money inside to the big man with the hand guns no dye packs no tracers you mister president show my friend to the safe quickly thank you.

Miley and Mikayla filled the back packs on their backs and shoulder bags with the various deposit bags withdrawal envelopes while David grabbed all the money from the tills the then herd the boom blowing the safe prompting David to help Charlie. While Miley finished the tills before helping her other two partners with the cash vault quickly filling the bags to the brim with stacks of cash and coins. "You out there how's the time!," Charlie asked.

"Five minutes lets go!," Mikayla said just before David Miley and Charlie ran out of the vault making their way to the door marked stairs Mikayla behind them.

"What took you so long" Taylor said joining them as they passed her on the way to the roof.

"You try lugging all this cash ," David said.

"Mandy where are you!," Miley yelled as they got closer to the roof top door

"Landing right now," Mandy said over the radio as she landed the helicopter

"Good because we're coming in hot," Miley said just before they opened the door to the roof.

Moments later Miley Mikayla and piled into the helicopter along with the bags of money. "Sorry Davie you and Charlie have to make other arrangements," Mandy said as she tossed to base jumping parashoots to them just as the alarm sounded.

"Don't worry we've got a ride now fly see you at the rendezvous," Charlie said starpping on her shoot as the helicopter flew off. "Ready?" she asked David

"Ready" David said.

The two then ran and lept off the edge of the building deploying their shoots as they did. They landed in alley not far from the bank next to 1964 red and black Chevy Impala. They then put the bags of cash and t he shoots and ditched the mask in the back seat and drove off . David behind the wheel.

* * *

Hours later amongst the police cars one lone black SUV pulls onto the street. A blonde young woman in a black suit and blue pinstriped blouse and stylish yet professional sunglasses. On the passenger side her partner a slightly older young blonde man with short blonde hair wearing black suit and simple white shirt gets out of the passenger side a briefcase in hand. They then make their way through the crime scene investigators into the bank vault.

"Lieutenant detective Jackson," the blonde woman said getting older light skinned middle aged black man's attention.

"Yeah who wants to know," detective Jackson said with a gruff voice as he turned around.

"Agent Lillian Truscott this my partner Agent Jake Ryan FBI special task force 13," Lillian said as she and and Jake showed their badges.

"Since when does the FBI get their special agents at Journeys," Jackson said as he looked at the to agents in their mid to late twenties.

"Cute one Leo is it," Lillian said in a very curt voice. "Yes I know your name as I do my research. I'd also have you know that I graduated in top five in my class at Harvard at the age of fifteen with a degree in criminology. My partner here was accepted into Westpoint after his sixteenth birthday while finishing his degree at M.I.T. I was recruited by the FBI at twenty one my partner at twenty three only because he took time off to work a normal job. So the next time you want to smart off keep that in mind." she said.

Detective Jackson looked stunned and slightly pissed off. "So why are the feds interested in a simple L.A bank robbery," Leo said annoyed by the seemingly genius FBI agents presence.

"A simple robbery involving a seemingly random electrical explosion blown safe and a group of thieves who avoided the alarm until they were ready to leave with over fifteen million in cash in less than twenty minutes," Jake said coming off a bit cocky. "I can see why we're taking over this investigation."

"Taking over!," Leo said outraged.

"Yes we are task force thirteen has a special interest in the crew who did this," Lilian said.

"So the feds know who did this," Leo asked growing more annoyed by the young agents.

"We have our ideas but we'll talk more about that at your office in a few days, bye detective Jackson," Lilian said leaving the bank.

* * *

Miley sipped her wine as she sat on the jet across from her accountant. Careful not to spill any of the red wine on her tailor made white silk mens suit or black button down shirt. Thankful the plane was resting on the runway of the private Miami airstrip.

"So each of your shares has been wired to your off and on shore accounts as well as your select charities. I also invested in various stocks and bonds," the accountant said.

"Hey Monroe why don't we invest some from the next job in some real estate," asked Taylor who was wearing tight black and white pants white womens two button blazer with a black trim. As she poured herself a glass of brandy.

"Real estate is to risky in this market Tay," said David who was dressed in a red dress shirt black silk vest with red back. Black neck tie as he played chess with Mikayla who was dressed in a mens smoke gray suit and lavender dress shirt.

"Dave's right we should put the money into T-bills," Mikayla said.

"No more high yield bonds and coffee futures," said Oliver who was dressed in a black shirt pants and suspenders as he drank a glass of vodka and tonic.

"I'd say soft wear and phone apps," said Charlie who was dressed in a short black cocktail dress with a cleavage showing V as sipped her Scottish whiskey.

"You just want get some of that candy crush money Charlie," Mandy said pulling on her vintage leather jacket over her designer white backless halter mini dress that showed off the top of her stomach and cleavge. She then poured her self a glass of white wine.

"Well I say we talk money later right now we're in Miami and there are plenty of girls my brother sister and I haven't slept with yet," Miley said

"And cute guys for Oliver," Charlie said.

"Here here," Oliver said raising his glass.

After a toast the group of friends finished their drinks then left the plane for their vehicles. A black Porsche Panamera turbo for Miley. David choosing a white Bentley Continental GT convertible. Mikayla picking her red Mercdes Mclaren. Mandy and Taylor had chosen their green Lamborghini Gallardo convertible. Charlie picked her silver Aston Martian Vanquish. Oliver being different picked one of his two Ducati 1199 Panigale R's.

* * *

Lilian pulled the files onto Dective Jackson's desk. "So these are the people you think pulled off the bank job?," Leo asked opening the first file in the stack. "Nice looking chick."

"That nice looking chick is Miley Raynisha Stewart," Lilian said.

"Raynisha?," Leo asked

"Near as we can tell she's half black and takes after her mother one Susan "Mama Susie" Stewart big time former madame, prostitute and thief specializing in jewels and banks. Apparently she passed her skills and talents onto Miley and her brother and sister as well as putting them through college," Lilian explained.

"Brother and sister," Leo asked.

"Next two files David Armond Stewart Hodges, and Mikayla Sofia Stewart Gomez. Near as we can tell one of "Mama Susie's" girls got knocked up about a year before Miley was born and left David in her care a year later same thing with Mikayla. All three were arrested at least a few times before the age of eighteen. All three have degrees Miley's in business and finance Mikayla a masters philosophy and a bachelors in psychology. David has his bacheolors in fine arts a minor in history and a masters in music. He's also a master chess player holds three black belts and all three graduated in under three years," Lilian explained.

"Ok so super smart children of a criminal with juvie records what do they have to do with these two," Leo asked holding up the mugshot photos of a blonde and brunette.

"The blonde is Taylor Calloway expert computer hacker and some what a master of disguise. But total con woman and car thief. The brunette is her fiancee Mandy Hackbarth a former air force pilot but got booted out before don't ask don't tell got tossed. Before her time in the service she and Taylor both spent time in juvie for grand theft auto and stealing twenty thousand from some guys bank account. As part of their deal Mandy got time off for agreeing to to go to the Air force on her eighteenth birthday. Taylor meanwhile got her degree in computer engineering and became a DJ. Weird I know but guess who these girls did their time with?" Jake said.

"Miley and Mikayla," Leo.

"Friends to this very day," Jake said with a smirk.

"Ok connection their but what about this chick," Leo asked holding up a mugshot of a dirty blonde haired young woman.

"Charlotte Rose Connolly. Charlie or Chuck for short," Jake said.

"Interesting case she comes from the slums of Scotland bounced around from foster home to foster home. Ran with a few gangs where she learned how to make bombs and a love of fast cars. She was also a great soccer player and student. To the point she got a scholarship to the states where she met and became best friends with David and his sisters. A really bad ankle injury ended her career in sports David married her to get her a green card," Lilian explained.

"So she's David's wife," Leo said.

"Only on paper our intel tells us she plays for the other team," Lilian said.

"Ok what about this one," Leo asked holding up the mugshot of a shaggy haired young man.

"Oliver Oken best friend to the Stewart siblings since childhood. A great no name street magician and a pick pocket. As well a wanna be stunt man and special effects guy. He probaly caused the explosion down the block from the bank. But much like the others college grad with a rap sheet," Jake said.

"Ok I get that but what I'm reading here is these guys are in the night club business. Own part of a casino in the Dominican Republic. Even have investments in some IT firms. Why would they want to rob a bank," Leo asked.

"Not just a bank but three banks in the last two years as well four jewelry stores and three armored trucks," Lilian said. "My unit has been watching them every step of the way and we know two things. They do it cause they're young, they're smart and they can." Lilian said "And that's exactly what I want them to think."

* * *

"Ok little sis what's the next job," David asked refilling his glass as he and the others sat in the V.I.P section of the night club.

"What makes you think I'm thinking bout the next job," Miley said with a smirk towards her brother.

"Because we know you sis so what is it this time jewelry store," David asked somewhat jokingly.

"No Davie to easy I'm thinking another armored car," Charlie said sipping her drink.

" I say we hit a museum," Mikayla said.

"And I say I see the next Mr. Oken at least for tonight excuse me," Oliver said as he left the V.I.P section.

"I'll go get him make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Charlie said following him.

"And we're going to dance come on baby," Mandy said getting up from her seat.

"Right behind you love," Taylor said as she got up and followed her girlfriend.

"So like our big brother asked Miles what's the next job," Mikayla asked.

"You see those three girls right there by the bar," Miley said pointing to the trio of attractive young women by the bar. Getting nods from her siblings. "That's our next job you in?"

"I get the blonde one," David said with a smirk.

"You always get the blonde take the red head this time," Mikayla said.

"Ok, you big baby," David said.

"Why don't we switch off cause I want a little bit of all three," Miley said with a smile.

"You're greedy sis but I love the way you think lets go," Mikayla said as she and her two siblings left the V.I.P section.

* * *

**A/N: Ok folks what'd you think. Hope you liked it its my attempt do something different with TBL. So lets hope it takes of anyway peace in love SDR out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok ppl here it is chapter is Hiesters part 2. This chapter you'll get an inside look at how Miley and the crew work in their personal lives and a bit more of their personalities. Also you will meet Miley's mom**

* * *

**Days of our Lives**

Miley slowly and quietly pulled on her suit pants before doing the same with her jacket and shirt not bothering to button either. As she wanted to make a hasty exit from the hotel suite and find a cure for the slight hangover she was suffering. Quietly she grabbed her alligator shoes and car keys. Once finding them she began to tip toe out of the bedroom.

"Where you going?" asked the groggy sounding blonde girl from the bed.

Miley made her way to the bed already having her well thought out excuse for the girl's name she couldn't readily remember. "Sorry baby morning meeting she said kissing the girl on the forehead. "The room is paid for and room service has a tab for me you can stay as long as you need."

"Ok are you gonna call?," the girl asked as Miley made her way to the door.

"Of course I will," Miley said as she opened the door.

"What about her?" the girl said pointing to the light skinned girl in the bed next to her.

"Sure," Miley said as she walked out the door and down to the lobby dawning her sunglasses. "My car blue Mercedes convertible now!," she said to the valet. A few minutes later the valet pulled around robin's egg blue 1964 Mercedes Benz 220SE convertible with custom chrome rims. She quickly got in and drove down the streets of Atlanta. She drove until she reached a large secluded house near the country with a cobble stone driveway.

Apon pulling up she noticed two other luxury cars already in the drive way car she could tell had been parked there overnight obviously belonging to David and Mikayla. Parking behind her sister Miley got out of the car and walked to door and opened it being greeted by a handsome tall welled muscled Dominican man. "How are you this morning Mrs. Stewart," the man said.

"Morning Judah where is my mama," Miley asked her mother's house keeper.

"She's having breakfast by the pool this morning," Judah said as he closed the door.

"Thank you and I'll have my usual and a bloody Mary for breakfast," Miley said as she walked back towards the pool.

"Well look who decided to join us for breakfast," David said looking up from his plate dressed in his royal blue silk pajama bottoms and matching robe.

"So how were they Miles," said Mikayla who was dressed set of purple silk men's pajamas.

"Tiring," Miley said taking a seat beside her sister.

"My lord Miley if you want pussy why not just come here," said Susan who was dressed in a see through red dressing gown. Black sheer demi bra with a matching pair of thong panties. A pair off thigh high stockings and a garter on her thigh that matched her bra and panties. As she sipped her memosa

"Because mama it doesn't feel right getting one or two of your girls," Miley said, "Also Mom why do always have to be lingerie?"

"Because my dear daughter I am Mama Susie. I am a successful madam I run the best pieces of pussy in Atlanta and in all fifty states and Canada. Its only right that my children partake in the fruits of my labor," Susan said, "Also as a madam and a damn good looking one at that I should dress the part plus this is my damn house."

"Well at least she's not trying to get one of us to take over the business," David said as Judah brought out Miley's breakfast of an omelet filled with steak and peppers.

"And why won't one of you," Susan said as she took a bite of her food.

"Because we don't want to be in the ho business ma," Mikayla said.

"The ho business is what paid for your lawyers when you couldn't keep your asses out of jail. Its also put clothes on your backs food on our table , paid for the guitar, piano, saxophone, chess and martial arts lessons. Also put all three of you and helped put your friends through college," Susan said. "Plus selling pussy is a lot safer than robbing banks and jewelry stores."

"Says our mother the jewel thief," Miley said sipping her bloody Mary.

"Yes that's how I know its easier," Susan said "and besides is it so wrong for me to want one of my children to settle down with a nice girl and take over my business," she continued.

"Oh here we go," Mikayla said with a sigh.

"Mom I'm already married," David said continuing to eat his food.

"Charlie's a nice girl but I want grandchildren," Susan said pointing her fork at her son for emphasis. "Speaking of your lovely wife where is she?"

"Well she picked up some hot brunette took her back to my place," David said as he continued "Olie boy should be there too he met some Brazilian guy last night."

"Better hope he keeps off the sheets big bro," Mikayla laughed.

"Yeah lets" David said

* * *

Charlie wondered into the kitchen in only her open silk robe and red lace panties. Only to be greeted by the shock of a naked musculer tanned Latino man standing over her stove. "Morning Charlie this is Marco. Marco diga ola para Charlie," said a shirtless Oliver as he sat at the breakfast counter.

"Bom dia Charlie," Marco said in his native Portuguese "gostaria alguns pequena-almoco," he said offering her the food in the pan.

"Marco came from Brazil for a modeling gig speaks very little english but a good cook really knows how to use his sausage," Oliver said nodding towards Marco's manhood. Drawing his friend's attention to its uncircumcised thick near ten inch length

"I can imagine Olie what's my rule about naked boy toys in the kitchen," Charlie said sternly.

"You're right forgot my manners," Oliver said with a sly tone "Marco sweetheart vai esperar por mim no quatro," he said telling Marco to go wait for him in the bed room. To which the Brazilian smiled kissed him and did as he was told.

"Well I'll admit he has a nice ass for a guy," Charlie said "but I can't get is why get an uncut dick."

"I think they're interesting," Oliver said coyly

"Still if I was fucking men I wouldn't let that thing near my ass," Charlie said going into the fridge for a drink.

"First off no one fucks my ass got it!," Oliver said getting a bit defensive.

"Right sorry," Charlie said as she poured juice into glass.

"Anyway where's your date," Oliver said just as a naked brunette padded into the kitchen

"Charlie sweetie you said... is this the husband," the brunette asked looking a bit scared.

"No honey I'm the gay friend hubby is a big black guy with a black belt," Oliver said

"Oh ok ," the brunette said

"Sweetie I'll be back in the room I'll bring the syrup," Charlie said before kissing the girl and smacking her on the rump before the girl skipped away.

"You know this fetish of banging girls who look like Eliza Dushku is getting ridiculous," Oliver said jokingly.

"They don't all look like Eliza, some look like Jerri Ryan," Charlie said just as Oliver's phone phone vibrated.

"Well whatever you're going to do to her do it quick David just texted me Miley wants to meet up at the race track to talk the next job," Oliver said.

"Oh joy see you in a bit," Charlie said grabbing the mable syrup and going to the bedroom.

* * *

Taylor looked up from her phone as she sat in the air traffic tower. She then took the radio headset looking up as the Cesna TTx T240 do a barrel roll. "Mandy baby why don't you bring it in for the day?" she said.

"_Not ready yet babe," _ Mandy said as she did another roll

"Well you're gonna have to David just shot me a text Miley, wants to meet up at the race track to discus a business venture," Taylor said using the term business venture to disguise the real purpose of the meeting. "So get your cute ass on the ground," she continued.

"_Getting my pretty ass on the ground,_" Mandy said as she began the landing process.

A few minutes later Taylor stood on the by the hanger as the single engine jet skidded on to the ground. "Have fun?," she asked as her finance climbed out of the small cotpit.

"Yeah I think I may buy her,"Mandy said as they walked over to the white Ferrari 458 Spider.

"You get the plane I get a new Lambo," Taylor said hoping into the drivers seat

"I thought you wanted to buy a new bike?," Mandy asked

"I can buy both" Taylor said as she pulled off.

* * *

At the race the assemblage of cars looked like the show area of a luxury auto auction. In addition to the white Ferrari Mandy and Taylor had driven Miley had switched cars to her robin's egg blue and white 1958 Corvette convertible. As well as switching from her suit to a casual robin's egg blue short sleeve button down men's shirt and white men's Gucci pants and a pair robin's egg blue mens Balenciaga sneakers. David was now wearing a white button down Armani shirt with red pinstripes and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black Armani pants and a pair of black mens Christian Louboutin sneakers. He was still driving his 1964 silver and black Rolls Royce Silver Cloud III convertible from the night before. Mikayla wearing a mens lite green Luis Vuitton polo shirt and mens Luis Vuitton blue jeans and white mens Louboutin sneakers. She too was driving her car from the night before which was a black 1967 Shelby cobra roadster. Oliver had chosen to wear a blue and gold Versace t-shirt and a pair of black slim fit jeans. Black Versace sneekers and had driven a red two seater Porsche. Charlie decided to wear an oversized Alexander McQueen Jeweled print sleeveless shirt and lace print leggins and boots and had driven her 2013 emerald green Lotus exige s. Mandy had chosen to wear a simple pair of True Religion jeans a wife beater and vintage designer boots as she had planned to spend the day flying and opted more for comfort rather than style. Taylor much like her fiancee had gone for more comfort in wearing a Metalica t-shirt and Dior jeans. Along with a pair of rare Nike sneakers.

"So Miles what's the job?" Charlie asked as she and the others set in the empty bleachers of the empty race track.

"Tablets and phones out everyone I'm sending you the info now," Miley said taking out her tablet out and hitting the screen a few times.

"Lancaster Auction House?," Taylor said questioningly

"Yeah sis what we're knocking over an auction house?," Mikayla asked looking at her phone.

"Yeah Miles this seems a bit risky," Taylor said.

"No more risky than usual and besides look at what's up for auction," Miley said.

"Hmm rare gold coins worth 70,000," David said his excitement for the job "Plus some nice art work and jewels, but I still have my doubts," he continued.

"Yeah have you forgotten how hard that stuff's gonna be to move," Charlie said, " I'd just as soon hit another bank or Jewelry store."

"Yeah man that seems a lot safer. I mean how are we gonna get this stuff out without getting caught," Oliver said agreeing with the others and realizing that robbing an auction house proved difficult. As most kept merchandise such as the one's Miley wanted to steal under twenty four hour surveillance

"That's where you come in magic man," Miley said. "You're gonna use those skills of yours to make fakes of the real things. Then we break in and make a switch using your slight of hand."

"Ok that takes care of one part what about the security system?," Mandy asked "those places are usually well guarded," she continued.

"Well my sweet you're forgetting I'm the international women of mystery," Taylor said with a cocky hair flip already accepting her job, "a bit of latex a wig some contacts and a tablet I can figure out the rest once I'm inside."

"Well that takes care of that but what about moving it?," David asked "it's not like we can walk into a pawn shop and unload whatever we snatch," he continued.

"Well then big brother we'll need to find a buyer then won't preferably one that can pay top dollar," Miley said "That is if you think we can do it but if you want to play it safe," she trailed off trying to bait her brother into taking the job.

"Ugh how long we got until we pull the job," David groaned knowing the job was a lock.

"The Auction takes place a month from now in Beverley Hills," Miley said smirking a bit.

"Give me a shopping list I'll put some feelers out," David said.

"And I'll call ahead and rent a place in Beverley Hills or close to it," Mikayla said "And get some of our rides shipped over.

"And I'll work on explosives and whatever equipment we may need," Charlie said.

"I'll help her," Mandy said.

"Ok then with that taken care of what do you say to an early dinner?" Miley said getting up from her seat.

"I feel like Thai," Mikayla said following her sister.

"No lets get some Italian," Mandy said.

"How about Japanese?" Oliver said.

"Guys this is Atlanta lets get some soulfood and BBQ," David said.

"Now that's a plan dear husband," Charlie said joking a bit about their marriage.

"Yes it is lets go," Taylor said as the crew left the race track and went to their cars. Not knowing they were being watched.

* * *

"So an auction house is their next job," Jake said as he watched the crew get into their cars.

"Yep and in order to bust we're going to have to catch them from the inside," Lilly said as she to watched them.

"You're talking coning the cons," Jake said "are you sure they're really worth or even right what you have planned?"

"Positive now lets go we've got planning to do," Lilly said assuredly.

"Ok you're the genius," Jake said putting the car into gear.

* * *

The Atlanta night club was packed and as usual Miley and here crew were in the VIP section. After their early dinner they had each gone to their condos and doned new outfits and some had switched cars with David and Charlie now both riding in his Rolls Royce from earlier. David was now wearing a fuchsia colored Luis Vuitton polo styled shirt. Tan Ralph Lauren khakis a Luis Vuitton belt and white Christian Louboutin mens loafers and a pair of Luis Vuitton shades. Charlie had chosen to wear a black Versace leather skater skirt and a Edera Barocco Versace button down shirt open down to her belly button and a black leather bustier top and black Christian Louboutin peak toe heels. Mikayla was wearing an Aristrist smoke pattern shirt black Aristrist pleated pants and a black Aristrist Dandy jacket and black Christian Louboutin mens loafers. She had also switched cars to a red 1964 Jaguar xke. Mandy was now dressed in a pair of tight Alexander McQueen Moth print leggings with a pair of black Alexander McQueen high biker boots a black leather Alexandre Vauthier bando top. While Taylor had gone for bold bright pair of LaFreak Multi Cheebra Camo leggings a black LaFreak crop top a pair of Betsey Johson fingerless gloves and a pair of Christian Louboutin open toed shoes with spikes on them. The two had driven the white Ferrari they'd been driving earlier Oliver was dressed in a black Karl Lagerfeld button down with a white wave like patteren going down the right side and black Karl Lagerfeld jeans and Prada shoes. He had also switched cars deciding to drive a black 2014 Mercedes Amg Sls. Lastly Miley was dressed in a black Armani mens sports suit and teal Armani mens shirt and black Armani mens shoes.

"So guys what are we toasting to tonight," Miley said as the waitress brought them a bottle of top shelf single malt scotch and round of pre poured shots.

"I say we toast to the beautiful lightskined girl that David and I'll be shagging tonight," Charlie said grabbing her shot glass.

"I'll drink to that," David said clicking his glass with Charlie.

"Ok I get the whole staying married for convenience but why do you have threesomes if you're not attracted to Dave sexually," Taylor said after she finished her shoot.

"Ughh its like this sometimes David and I are attracted to the same girl," Charlie said.

"Right and sometimes that girl is either straight or bi," David said.

"Yeah and if she's straight Dave will flirt with her seduce her and say something slick like," Charlie said trailing off.

" 'My wife sent me over here to talk to you because' , give a little nod for Chuck to come over then I say 'We were both wondering if you'd like to come home with us.' Do a little make out with Chuck for show," David explained just before he and Charlie kissed.

"Then at that point she'll say 'I don't know I've never had a threesome before' or if their straight 'I've never been with a girl before,'" Charlie said .

"That's when I offer Charlie can just watch or I can just watch depending on how bi the girl is," David explained.

"One of us watches for a moment or then when the time is right boom three way," Charlie said.

"So basically you con girls into three-ways," Miley said with a smirk.

"Haven't we all," David said making Oliver clear his throat. "Well except Oliver."

"Thanks but my question is the mechanics of it," Oliver asked. "I mean you don't like dick so..."

"There are ways around that, anyway come on hubby lets go snag us some pussy," Charlie said getting up from her seat.

"Right behind you," David said getting up and following her.

"Those two are going to get into trouble and I'm going to hop in the Dj booth," Taylor said pouring herself another shot before making her way to the booth.

"I'll go with her make sure we don't get kicked out," Mandy said.

"Sis what do the three of us do," Mikayla setting herself up another shot.

Miley smiled and stood up and walked to the edge of their section above the crowded dance floor and pulled a wad of cash from her pocket. "Well this is Atlanta lets make it rain!," She said before tossing what amounted to five thousand dollars.

"Why rain when we can make it thunderstorm," Mikayla said opening the small black mens Gucci back pack she had brought with her. Showing her sister and Oliver that it was full of "I was saving it for the strip club but what the hell lets start a riot."

"I'm in," Oliver said grabbing a hand full of money as the trio began tossing money out.

* * *

"That must be fifty thousand their tossing out," Jake said as he and Lilly watched the spectacle from a far corner of the club.

"More like thirty seven thousand nine hundred the bag isn't that big," Lilly said as she watched .

"They seem kind of reckless are you sure they're worth it," Jake asked.

"Positive" Lilly said.

"Lil I know what you have planned is big but have you considered any other alternatives," Jake said somewhat pleading with his partner.

"Jake in order for everything to fall in place I need you to trust me to play it my way.

* * *

**A/N: Welp that's another chapter what'd you think. What do you think Lilly and Jake are planning. Well tell me click in the little box. Anyway as always peace love SDR out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up Hiesters fans I'm back and this update we see Lilly and Miley's crew have some interaction. Also a sex scene so lets go**

* * *

**Beverly Hills:**

Miley and David sat at a table by the pool of the posh Beverly Hills country club. She had dress in a pair simple white mens Gucci lien pants. A plain white mens button down shirt a pair white mens Louboutin loafers and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Did I have to come here," David said finishing his drink. He him self was dressed nice in a light pink Armani button down shirt tan Ferragamo slacks a light navy Armani blazer brown mens Ferragamo loafers and a brown Ferragamo belt.

" Yes because aside from your wife you have the best Russian," Miley said sipping her martini.

"Still you know I hate country clubs," David said swirling his finger around the rim of his glass. "All this old money looking at me like I'm a thief or something."

"Well you are a thief big brother," Miley said with a smirk

"So are you and besides we both know there's only one reason they don't look at you like that," David said.

"Oh here we go," Miley said with an eye roll.

"Well its the truth no one looks at you like a croak cause you look as white as mom," David said partly in jest. "But I know if I was to throw you into that pool or let you get tan enough everyone would know the truth about your light skinned ass," he said taking another sip of his drink.

"Ok you know damn well I don't think like that," Miley said "I'm proud to be both black and white and you know it big brother," she said sipping her martini.

"Yeah I know," David said. "Anyway what's this Russian look like?," he asked.

"Rico said she was blonde and would be wearing a black suit," Miley said.

"Like that chick," David said pointing out the well dressed blonde approaching them. In black satin suit that consisted of a three button black satin blazer with only a bra under neith and a black mini skirt that was just above her mid thigh area. A pair of seven inch pair of black Louboutin heels a pair Dolce &amp; Gabanna sunglasses, her hair was parted on the right and pulled into a bun at . She was also flanked by young man wearing a casual black suit and white dress shirt.

Miley noticed the blonde too and thought not of business but instead thoughts of how she would look spread eagle in her bed. When she stood up to greet them she thought "_I must have her."_ If she planed well she would. "Davie do your thing," she said as the two Russians go close not knowing that she and her brother were going to break bread with two government agents.

"Privet vy dolzhny Lilianna Kolof YA Devid Eto moya sestra i biznes pratner Miley Pozhaluysta, prisazhivaytes," David said introducing themselves in what he precived as the blonde's native tongue.

"Spasibo David but I prefer to conduct my business in English," Lilly said taking a seat across from them as she did her best impersonation of Lana from WWE. "Also this is my associate Vladimir," she said causing David and Miley to nod in the young mans direction

"Lilianna if you don't mind me saying so you are incredibly beautiful," Miley said giving a flirtatious stare as well as compliments.

" While I appreciate the flattery Ms. Stewart but I prefer to discus business at a business meeting," Lilly said.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Miley said still flirting with Lilly, "but before we go any further would you like a drink?"

"Yes Vodka and cranberry," Lilly said not knowing she had risen David's suspisions.

"Waiter," Miley said calling the waiter over.

"Yes ma'am," the waiter said.

" Bring me another martini and you best topshelf vodka and cranberry juice for the beautiful blonde here, and would Vladimir something?," Miley said.

"He does not drink," Lilly said.

"Then that will be all," Miley said.

"Yes ma'am," the waiter said as he left.

"Now if you're ready to lets get down to business," Lilly said.

"Lets," David said.

"Very well, you and your crew are stealing a collection of rare coins. Two Russian urns a tea service , and a collection jewelry. Totaling in all 213,000 dollars," Lilly said as the waiter brought them their drinks. "I'm am prepared to offer you 200,000," she said taking a sip of her drink

"Good we are prepared to accept 240,000," Miley said sipping her martini.

"Surely you know that is an unacceptable number," Lilly said, "should and when I decide to sell the merchandise I need to make a profit."

"So do we," Miley said frankly.

"Yeah and we are taking all the risk," David added.

"Very well 215,500,00," Lilly said raising her offer.

"222,500,00 or we walk," Miley said as a final counter offer.

Lilly gave a reluctant sigh and reached across the table, "222,500,00 upon delivery to my yacht."

"We'll discus delivery tonight assuming you'll join us tonight at one of our favorite night spots," Miley said taking Lilly's hand.

"Text me address," Lilly said as she released Miley's hand. "It is tradition in my country that we end a meeting with a toast."

"Well a traditional Russian toast then," David said raising his glass "Za nasheto partn'orstvo i dobro zdrave," he said in what everyone precived as Russian before they took a drink.

"Ah nothing like good Russian vodka," Lilly said as she finished her drink "But right now I must go," she said "bye,bye," she said taking her leave.

Once Lilly was out of site David grabbed her empty glass with one of the cloth napkins on the table. "What are you doing?," Miley asked.

"I'm taking the glass and gonna have Taylor run her prints," David said bluntly.

"Why?," Miley asked

"Because I don't trust that she's who she says she is," David said.

"Again why?" Miley asked.

"She ordered her vodka with cranberry juice," David said.

"So"

"You and I have fucked a few Russian babes, when was the last time you saw one order Vodka and cranberry," David said.

"Maybe she had some place to be," Miley said.

"Whatever I once had a Russian gymnast who drank vodka like it was water," David said, "also the toast,"

"What about the toast," she asked.

"It was Bulgarian not Russian," David said, "Not to mention the Vodka she said it was Russian Vodka,"

"So?" Miley asked

"So...excuse me waiter," David said David said calling a waiter over.

"Yes sir," the waiter said.

"If I was to to order a bottle of or a cocktail made with your best top shelf vodka what would you bring me," David asked.

"That would be Grey Goose," the waiter said.

"Thanks you can go," David said dismissing the waiter. "Grey Goose is French not Russian Miles, any real Russian would know the difference," he said "and I also know you're only giving me that "you're being paranoid" look because you want to fuck her"

"One you are being paranoid two you want to fuck her to," Mile said reading her brother's motives.

"That maybe but I'm gonna find out who she is first and I'm gonna call mom," David said as he got up from the table.

"Call mom? Why?," Miley asked.

"Just to cover our asses," David said as he dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table, "but first I'm going back to the mansion to check in with Charlie what are you gonna do." he said in reference to the mansion the crew rented as a living space to go along with the workshop space they needed.

"I'm going to go get a suit made," Miley said.

* * *

"So which one do you think is hotter David or Miley," Jake said as he stirred the Mercedes through the Beverly Hills streets.

"You're an asshole," Lilly retorted. "Look just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I'm attracted to every Dick and Jane that comes along. Besides they're criminals, I'm just thankful that rat Rico gave us a good in" she said defensively trying to change the subject.

" Yeah the threat of over a hundred years in prison can do that," Jake said seeing what his partner was doing. " But back to the subject criminals can be sexy too," Jake said causing Lilly to sigh and roll her eyes.

"They are targets Jake I need them for my plan," Lilly said, "nothing more nothing less" she continued.

"Ok then how does the club tonight fit into the plan," Jake asked.

"Well if the Americans wish to flirt with me I will use it to my advantage," Lilly said once again donning her fake accent.

* * *

Charlie lay on a lounge chair in a black string bikini watching the two buxom young Latina women frolicking naked in the pool. From behind her Gucci sunglasses as her husband David came out to the pool.

"What are doing?," David asked coming to stand beside his wife's lounge chair.

"Watching the mermaids," Charlie said directing David's attention two the nude beauties.

"Mermaids huh?," David said "Where'd you find them,?" he asked.

"Maid service caught them swiping the silver and worked a little seduction on them to get them do a little girl on girl while I watched," Charlie explained. "anyway how'd the meeting go?"

"The supposed Russian said she would give us 222,500,00," David said.

"Supposed?"

"Yeah I don't trust her," David said

"What does Miley think?," Charlie asked.

"Oh Miley wants to fuck her," David said, "she's even getting a new suit made right now,"

"That hot huh ?," Charlie asked knowingly.

"Yeah but like I said something is off about her," David said. "but at the moment I'm interested in something else," he said with a smirk.

"Oh really what would that be," Charlie said with a knowing smirk.

"Call your mermaids over," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Was hoping you'd say that," Charlie said. "Sofia ,Lynda come here please," she called causing the two nude girls swim over and exit the pool.

David took in each ample bodied girl. Sofia was the heavier of the two at 5' 8" 156lbs. She had a forty two inch bust giving her a set of natural 38H cup breast that rivaled Charlie's own H cup breast. Coupled with her twenty eight inch waist and forty two inch hips it gave her the sexy curvy body and large backside both he and Charlie loved along with long hair past her shoulders with Magenta hi-lites. Her friend Lynda had a similar curvy body at 5' 4" 150lbs. She sported a forty one inch bust that gave her a set of natural 36DDcup breast a twenty seven inch waist and set forty inch hips. Her was cut short just to the base of her ears and was worn in a mess of stringy bleach blonde hair. David could also see that both girls had belly button rings. Lynda having her nipples tongue and clitoris pierced aswell. Something that along with the tattoo of a band of stars going from Sofia's left hip to her pubic mound let him know these two had a wild side.

"Girls this is my husband David, David these are the Mermaids Sofia and Lynda," Charlie said as she got up from the lounge and helped take David's shirt of and licked his neck. "We were just talking weren't we dear," she said taking a playful nip of his ear continuing to play the flirtation game that they played to seduce many a young girl. While motioning the girls over.

"Yes what do you say the four of us go upstairs and have some fun," David said taking both girls in his arms while Charlie ran her hands over his torso while kissing his neck.

"Why wait to go upstairs," Lynda said pulling him into a kiss while Sofia undid Charlie's bikini top.

* * *

"May I use your restroom," says the black haired woman in a blue blazer white shirt and gray skirt a book bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but our restroom is for customers only," said the clerk of the posh La Boutique scoffing at and dismissing the young woman in away

"Alright," said the black haired young woman annoyed at the woman's tone, "Ok how much for those jeans," she asked pointing to a pair of.

"Those are a pair of Balmain destroyed washed skinny biker jeans they cost $1,658.00," the clerk said, "assuming you can afford that."

"That is a little much for just jeans," the girl said "what about that tank top?" she asked pointing to the black tank top with a blue skull on it

"That's an Alexander McQueen, tank top it cost $245," the smug clerk said.

"Ok I'll take that the jeans oh and those boots," the girl said.

"That'll be $2,372.99," the clerk said.

"Oh is that all," the girl then reached into the front pouch of the book bag and pulled out three stacks of one hundred dollar bills making the sale clerks face fall. She then broke open one of the stack "100, 200, 300 Oh you know what take the whole three grand and take this two hundred elven bucks and give me those Balmain shorts size 0 and two pairs of those sunglasses oh and I'll be wearing the clothes out where is your rest room," she said pointing to a pair six hundred thirty dollar shorts and two pairs of one hundred dollar sunglasses

Once the black haired girl paid for her purchases and had them bagged. She was directed to the restroom. Once inside she instantly pulled off the black wig and wig cap and shook her long blonde hair scratching her scalp. She then pulled off her fake nose and placed it into the air tight container she had in her backpack she then did the same with the fake moles on her chin and cheek. Follow by removing the brown contacts and placing them into a separate container, she then removed the auction house security staff uniform and removed the lite binding on her 33C breast as well as her bra leaving her in a green thong. She then removed her false teeth that gave he her a gap between her top two front teeth and a slight under bite on the bottom. Placed them into a container. She retrieved a tooth brush mouth wash from her back pack cleaned her teeth. She then donned the jeans tank top and boots and pair of the sunglasses she had perchased. Grabbed her other bags and walked out of the store hopping into the open roof of the blue 2015 Maserati Granturismo convertible.

"Took you long enough," Mandy said to her girlfriend.

"Sorry clerk was a real cunt wouldn't let m in the restroom without buying something then treated me like I didn't have a dime," Taylor said.

"So you just had to show her you had all the dimes huh?,"

"That's right... you like?," Taylor said throwing her boot clad feet up on the dash .

"I would like it if you got me something too," Mandy said mock pouting.

"I did here," Taylor said reaching into the back seat giving her a pair of sunglasses.

"Nice," Mandy said putting on the sunglasses and checking herself out in the mirror.

"And these," Taylor said pulling out the shorts she had purchased and handing them to Mandy.

Mandy examined the destroyed denim shorts and scrunched her face up at the inside tag. "A zero? Tay I'm skinny but not a zero if I get these on my ass will hang out," she said.

"Exactly," Taylor said with a wink.

Mandy rolled her eyes and asked, "Did you send the pics to Oliver?"

"Not yet gonna print them out and give them to him later," Taylor said.

"Good cause you're buying me shoes lots of shoes," Mandy said starting the engine and pulling away.

* * *

"Hey Mik how does this look?," Oliver asked as he finished the last detail of one the two fake urns.

"That is perfect Olie," Mikayla said looking at the refrence photo of the actual urn.

"Good, now all I need to do is get those pics of the jewelery and should be able to get it done," Oliver said. "How things with the van," he said looking across the workshop where a seemingly ordinary delivery van sat next to a primer black Bandit style Trans-Am.

"Good the brakes and suspension are done just need Charlie to do the engine and nitrous," Mikayla said. "But the blocker car should be ready to go."

"Do you think we'll really need the block car?," Oliver asked.

" Better safe than sorry if Charlie can't make this van fast enough,"

"Speaking of Charlie what do you think she's up to?" Oliver asked.

"Well she text me and said that when Dave and Mile got done with the meeting that she and David would do some playing with some mermaids," Mikayla said.

"Well we know what that means," Oliver said knowingly.

* * *

"OHH FUCK ME!," Lynda screamed as she had her asshole fuck hard by David's soda can thick eleven inch cock. While Sofia lay beneath her in a sixty nine eating her pussy.

The foursome had been at it for a little over four hours in just about every position and configuration imaginable. Starting with David and Charlie making out while the girls alternated between performing oral sex on them. Then Charlie and David fucked the girls while they laid side by side. In a perverse game to see who could get each girl in the most creative position. A game that saw no winner which bothered neither party. At another point David took turns preforming oral sex on all three females in the room.

Charlie was in fact a lesbian and not bisexual, but she had been with a guy in her early teens when she was closeted but sense then came to terms with her sexuality. David being the person she had had full intercourse with during a drunken night in college . While both parties had enjoyed themselves they agreed that it could never happen again. But they also agreed that whenever their was a girl or two they both wanted they'd portray the couple and seduce them. David having grown up in a brothel and having been the son of a pimp his sexual morals and inhibitions were lower than most with Charlie having been into BDSM and swinger scene in her native Scotland it suited them to have such an arrangement. But they did have ground rules. Rule number one no penetration unless Charlie deemed it absolutely needed which never really came up. Rule number two David would be allowed to give her oral sex, play with and suck her breast as well as finger her during their sexual escapades or when she wanted it in exchange she'd give him a handjob. Some would call it an uneven exchange, but since David was the only guy allowed to touch Charlie in such a fashion, and he liked giving oral sex anyway. He saw it as no slight to him. Rule number three was that they got to watch the other one in solo escapades if so moved as they both enjoyed to watch the other one. Which was what a sweaty aroused Charlie was doing as she fingered herself through her strap on before making her way over to the sweating stack of bodies.

"That's it fuck that bitch's phat ass!," Charlie said kneeling beside David rubbing his sweaty pecs and giving one of his nipples a twist while smacking Lynda on her ass.

"UGGGH YOU LIKE WATCHING ME FUCK DON'T YOU YOU FUCKING PERVE!," David said just before taking one of Charlie's 36HH size tits in his mouth.

"AHHH FUCK YES," Charlie moaned having an orgasm from the combined stimulation of David sucking and biting her nipples.

"UMMMM... FUCK THE OTHER ONE LETS BREAK THESE TWO!," David said feeling his orgasm coming.

Charlie quickly positioned herself at the opposite end of the sixty nine and rammed her nine and a half inch strap on into Sofia's sopping wet cunt.

"AGHHHHHH FUCK!," she screamed as Charlie's fake cock hit her back wall.

"YEAH TAKE IT YOU FUCKING SLAG TAKE MY COCK!," Charlie said as she pounded Sofia's snatch. The nub on the inside of her strap on bringing her close to another climax as it rubbed her sensitive clit.

"UGHHHHHH DAMN SUCH A TIGHT FUCKING ASS!," David moaned as he ripped apart Sofia's back door his cum boiling in his balls.

"SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT I'M GONNA CUM," Lynda screamed .

"AGGGGHHHHH ME TOO!," Sofia yelled.

"CUM CUNTS CUM!," Charlie yelled having another orgasm as she pounded Sofia

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," both of the voluptuous Latinas cried as they climaxed.

"UGGGGGH GODDAMN!," David roared as he climaxed.

Twenty minutes later found David and Charlie cuddled in bed basking in the after glow. The only sexual aspect being they had had sex with two women. Other than that the two saw nothing sexual or romantic about sharing a bed and being naked. It was just platonic cuddling to them nothing more nothing less.

"Have I told you how much I love being married to you," David said part in jest as they both enjoyed being married to each other seeing as they had the bond of marriage without headache of having to be romantic and such.

"Why don't you show me," Charlie said with a wink.

"Oh you greedy bawbag," David said faking annoyance.

"What I didn't get to cum as much the last round," Charlie said with a bit of a pout. "Come on be a sport bro."

"Ugh fine," David said with a sigh. "Come on sit on my face."

"Don't act like you don't act like you don't like it," Charlie said straddling David's face. "UGHHH FUCK!," she groaned as David's tongue dived into her passion flower. "That's right eat up boy get in there good!," she groaned a again as David's tongue darted all over her sex.

"MmmmMMMMM!," David moaned licking and biting her clit and labia.

David was considered a master of cunnilingus Charlie knew this from his reputation from the straight girls on the soccer team who he slept with. As well as their drunken night with each other. So she was never amazed that in within seconds he had her moments away from orgasm.

"AH FUCK! AHH FUCK! AHHH FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFUUCK!," Charlie screamed as she came covering David's face with her juices. "You're too good at that," she said rolling off of David's face.

"I try," David said.

* * *

The club was alive with music and energy, and as usual Miley and crew were in the VIP section. Miley had worn her new tailor made sport suit. The suit itself was a cobalt blue silk mens suit with black lapels. She wore a plan black mens Armani button down shirt under neath the jacket with a few buttons undone to show a bit of the tattoo on her chest. Her outfit was rounded her black Louboutin mens loafers and black diamond rosary necklace

"So when is this Russian getting here," Oliver said who had decided to wear pair of black and white men's leather biker pants by Balmain a white and black Tom Ford shirt and a white pair of Retro Air Jordans.

"She'll be here Olie," Relax said David who was wearing a pair of black mens Gucci jeans with a Gucci belt and a red Gucci long sleeve button down with the top buttons open, and pair of red Blenciaga sneakers

"Look there is a hot asian guy buy the bar that looks like Storm Shadow by the bar and I want him in my bed" Oliver said.

"Is that all you care about Olie sticking your dick up someone's ass," Mikayla as she drank her Cognac. She had decided to wear a pair of black mens Ralph Lauren Purple Label pants. A red mens Ralph Lauren Purple Label button down shirt with a white collar and white pinstripes a red an black ascot and red custom made Italian alligator shoes.

"Well Oliver isn't the only one at this table that's sex crazed," said Mandy who was wearing a pair of vintage Gianni Versace black leather lace up high waisted shorts. Along with a black gold and white Versace shirt that looked like something The Rock wore in the nineties. Tied up Daisy Duke style and a pair of black high heeled knee high Alexander McQueen boots that laced up in the back.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean said Charlie who had worn a womens black leather Harley Davidson Luxe vest as a top. A pair of vintage Levis from the sixties and a pair of "Romy"Harley Davidson boots. Her look rounded out by a pair of feathered earrings and a pair of vintage aviator sunglasses.

"Ok show of hands which couple snapchatted themselves having a fourway with two maids today," said Taylor who was wearing an American flag tank top and the jean shorts she had purchased Mandy earlier and the cowboy boots she had also bought earlier. Her fiancee having talked her into squeezing into them and a pair of sheer fishnet tights.

"Ughh we're not a couple we're just married," David said.

"Yeah and... Whoa!," Charlie said looking up and seeing beautiful blond with her shoulder length hair in loose messy curls. Wearing a sexy long sleeved red lace dress that stopped about mid-thigh or a bit higher. With a tear drop cut out in the chest that showed her bare cleavage. The dress looked to either be painted on or a second skin because how tight they were. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair of gold peak toe Louboutin heels gold dangling earrings and a red Chanel clutch bag approaching their section flanked by a young man wearing a blue and gold Versace t-shirt and black Versace pants and shoes. With a pair of gold framed sunglasses

"Damn is that her?," Mikayla asked her sister nearly spilling the remainder of her drink.

"Yeah Mik that's her," Miley said standing up to greet the ravishing blonde. "Liliana so glad you could make it," she said in a seemingly flirtatious voice as well as kissing Lilly on the cheek as if they were old friends noting her soft skin and the scent of vanilla and strawberries. "Let me introduce you to everyone," she said taking Lilly by the hand and leading her into the section. "This is my sister Mikayla."

"Pleasure to meet you Liliana," Mikayla said taking her hand and placing gentlemanly kiss on Lilly's hand.

"Likewise," Lilly said in her fake accent.

"You've already met my brother David this is his wife Charlie," Miley said.

"Wife?," Lilly said fanning her lack of the knowledge of all the information of Miley and her crew.

"Don't worry we're not exclusive," Charlie said with a smirk.

"What does mean not exclusive," Lilly said.

"Play your cards right you might find out," David said flirting with Lilly a bit making her internally blush.

"Anyway," Miley said rolling a her eyes David, "This our best friend Oliver Oken."

"Yeah yeah, whose you're hot friend?," Oliver asked shifting his eyes towards Jake.

"Forgive me where are my manners, this is my associate Vladimir," Lilly said.

"Well does he talk," Oliver asked giving Jake a flirty smile.

"I talk fine," Jake said returning the smile

"No accent? Why?," David asked his curious suspicions getting to him.

"My parents immigrated to the US when I was two months old," Jake said explaining away his lack of accent to cover not being able to do one.

"Makes sense to me I'm Taylor by the way," Taylor said. "and this pretty little thing is my fiancee Mandy."

"Nice to meet you," Mandy said.

"You as well," Lilly said taking seat between Miley and David.

"Now that's all over lets talk business," Miley said putting an arm around the back of the couch and Lilly.

"Yes lets," Lilly said sending a flirty smile to Miley.

For about thirty minutes Miley, Lilly and the others discussed a plan of delivery of the soon to be stolen merchandise. Before settling on a yacht that Lilly had access too. Miley and crew were to arrive there first and wait for Lilly. Lilly assured them of the safety of the situation. Once all had been settled Miley invited both Lilly and Jake to a party on yacht of their own. Lilly readily accepted the invite as a way to learn more about her targets. But other wise the time was pent talking and drinking a few members of the group eventually going off to either dance or scope out potenial bed partners for the night leaving only Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake in the booth until Miley saw the perfect opportunity to work her magic on Lilly.

"This is one of my favorite songs come on Liliana come dance with me," Miley standing said as the Dj started to play _Tempted To Touch_ by Rupee.

"I don't know ," Lilly said playing modest

"Come on just follow my lead," Miley said taking off her suit jacket and pulling Lilly up and leading her quickly to the semi crowed dance floor.

Once their Miley took Lilly's hand placing one of her own on Lilly's hip pulling her close doing a bit of a salsa quick step to the beat. She then spun Lilly releasing her hand and to her surprise Lilly began to do sexy sensual series of winding and almost twerk like moves that Miley had only seen done with such perfection in Jamaica.

Lilly seeing she caught the master criminal off guard seductively licked her lips. Tussling her hair with her hands as she stared directly into Miley's eyes. Before holding up a single finger and making the come here motion.

Not being one to be outdone Miley began to unbutton her shirt to just passed her belly button revealing her toned six pack as she danced over to Lilly. She then pulled the blonde close to her their bodies flush with each other trading seductive stares as they ground and dipped against each other. Before Miley turned her around and place hands on Lilly's hips grinding her pelvis into her backside. As her hands began to rub and caress her stomach hips and thighs. Like wise Lilly ground her backside into Miley reaching back to touch her face lips and neck. The heat circulating between them causing both women to think "_I so have you_"

* * *

**A/N: Well folks here is chapter three. What did you think and I know Lilly's plans are still unclear but I promise they will be but What do you think of David and Charlie's friendship/Marriage? Well like I said that's all for now SDR OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Heisters fans I'm back. Now this chapter takes up where it left off and will also have some insight into the family's past. So lets go**

* * *

**A party &amp; A Heist**

"So you and Miley seemed to get pretty close the other night," Jake said as he drove them to the marina.

"It's just work Jake," Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"Partner I've seen you work that wasn't it you're attracted to her," Jake said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I can say the same about you and Oliver," Lilly said.

"Hey he's cute but not my type I'm straight," Jake said with a not so convincing voice.

"Anyway I figure I'll use Miley and David's attraction to me to get close when we get close bam," Lilly said just as they pulled into the marina.

"Ok lets go," Jake said as he parked the car and exited. Jake had chosen to wear a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt and tan khakis. Lilly had chosen a long simple white strapless sundress and sandals and sun hat and sunglasses.

"So where did they say their boat was?" Lilly asked trying to remember what dock space the yacht was in.

"Sixteen I...whoa!," Jack said seeing what amounted to a small cruise ship in dock sixteen. "they don't do anything small do they," he said looking at the three deck 164 ft luxury yacht from Trinty's Mia Elise line.

"No they do not," Lilly said going into her false accent as she saw Miley approach them.

"Liliana, Vladimir so nice of you join us," Miley said taking Lilly's hand and kissing it.

Lilly took in the manish female criminal dressed starting with her sunglasses in head to toe men's white Gucci lien clothing. Thinking damn she's cute. "Pleasure is all ours Miley," she said. "You're boat is impressive four decks no?"

"Three decks five bedrooms two dining areas," Miley said as she ushered them onto the boat.

"Impressive tell me did your criminal or legitimate ventures pay for it?," Lilly asked.

"A little of both," Miley said before being passed by a trio of bikini clad women.

"And what of them ?," Lilly asked.

"Women who work for my mother's "modeling" agency," Miley said as more women and two men all walked by.

"So they're whores," Lilly said bluntly.

"Whore is such a strong word but you Russians aren't known for tact," Miley said with a flirty smile before stopping a young woman. "Sweetie tell the captain to depart," she told her

"Mine if I ask where we are going," Lilly asked.

"Just to the edge of Catilina and back," Miley said as the yacht began to move from the dock.

"And your brother and sister," Lilly asked.

"Up top on the sun deck probably in the hot tub would you like to join them?" Miley asked.

"That would be nice give me time to change," Lilly said.

"Yes my room is right there," Miley said pointing to her room.

"Thank you," Lilly said walking to the room.

Sometime later Miley found herself relaxing on a lounge in the black Adidas sport bikini and her Gucci shades. As she watched Jake and her family socialize with the women and in Oliver's case few guys on the yacht as the music played.

"So what's taking your new girl so long?," David said as he sat in the hot tub clad in only his aqua colored Gucci trunks. As he sipped his wine and one of the girls feed him shrimp.

"She's not my girl Davie," Miley said.

"Ahh but you do want to screw her," said Charlie who was also in the hot tub, and wearing a black Dolce and Gabbana floral print triangle bikini and a pair of Dolce and Gabbana shades. As she sipped pink champagne.

"I'm inclined to agree with your brother and sister in-law boss girl," said Taylor clad in a red bando style Christan Dior bikini.

"So do I," said Mandy who was wearing a black V neck Christian Dior one piece.

" I'll have you know all I see when I look at Liliana dollar signs nothing more nothing less," Miley said.

"Alright sis," said a topless Mikayla who was only wearing her black Nike swimsuit bottoms. "Then look at that and tell me you don't want that on your face," she said drawing everyone's attention to the blonde approaching them

"Oh my damn," David said speaking everyone's opinion as he saw Lilly in her swimsuit or better yet lack their of. The suit itself was a white string monokini that left most of her torso exposed save for her aureoles nipples and most of her pubic mound. The rest of the suit was comprised of string like straps that intersected at her chest, top of her back and sides. Forming a diamond shape on her back and a deep Y back g-string thong. Her look was accented by a pair of gold Luis Vuitton sunglasses.

"Nice of you to join us Liliana," Miley said instantly going into playing it cool.

"Sorry could not decide which suit to wear," Lilly said sitting down on a lounge chair next Miley.

"So you wore nothing," David said as the attractive curvy Asian woman continued to feed him shrimp.

"Not nothing just enough not to be naked," Lilly said just as a Gucci speedoe clad Oliver walked up with a glass of vodka.

"Here you go I just want to let you know you and that suit have turned me straight ," he said handing her the drink.

"Well thank you and I thought this was party turn up the music," Lilly said as she downed her shot.

"You herd her DJ turn it up!," Mandy said.

For the next few hours the party went on growing a bit more in debauchery. At one point seeing David and Charlie doing a shot off a naked girl. At another Oliver receiving oral sex form a guy in the open. All the while Lilly split her time between flirting with David and Miley. When she wasn't grinding on David on the dance floor she was doing the same to Miley. Given that she was pretty much naked all three party's involved found themselves aroused somewhat. When she saw David and Miley go off into a room together she thought her plan had worked

Meanwhile in the room David and Miley starred at each other for a moment before David spoke first. "So do you fuck her first or do I ?." he said.

Miley chuckled and said. "Me because after you get done with her I'm gonna have to fist her to get her feel anything."

"Can't help I have big dick," David said shaking his sister's hand. "Do you remember what mom did the first time we fought over a girl?"

"Oh yeah," Miley said.

* * *

**Flashback:**

It was a summer day that Susan sat her fourteen year old son and two thirteen year old daughters down in her office and looked at her son and oldest daughter. "You two I can't believe you two getting into a fist fight over a girl! And you Mikayla letting them do it!," she admonished the children.

"Mom its Miley's fault she knew I liked Tammi first, and she stole her," David said.

"She wasn't yours so I couldn't steel her from you,!" Miley said.

"Hey I just want to say I have nothing to do with this," Mikayla said trying to defend her situation.

"Enough!," Susan said "You three are family! Family! And no one in this family fights over money or some piece of ass!," she continued. "Now you three are smart enough and obviously been arrested enough to know when the money and bitches are gone family is all you can count on so you don't fight over pussy! Like it or not I could get arrested or worst die, so I need to know you three can share this business if any thing happens you understand!"

"Yes mama," the three teens said.

"Now its time to prove it" Susan said before pressing a button on her desk the office door opened revealing a beautiful curvacious mixed race woman in purple lingerie.

"Are you ready for me mama Susie," the woman said as she entered the room

"Yes now you all know Kiki she's one of my best girls draws in nearly 20,000 a month working her way through college she's a great girl," Susan said with prideful smile. "She's gonna give you what you want from that little Tammi or any other young thing the three of you have your eyes on and I expect the three of you to share her."

"You mean like at the same time?," Mikayla asked speaking her brother and sister's nervousness.

"No take turns however you decide is up to you but you each get equal time with her," Susan said.

David Miley and Mikayla each looked at one another and thought for a moment. They then played a game of rock paper scissors having David and Miley coming in first and second respectively leaving Mikayla with the third turn.

"Alright Kiki David goes first take care my boy," Susan said.

"Oh I will," Kiki said as she led David to her room.

* * *

**End Of Flashback:**

"So same as usual," David said with a smirk.

"Yeah you and I get her first and give the leftovers to Mik," Miley said with a smirk.

"Right," David said "lets get back to the party," he said as he and Miley returned to the party

"David I want to talk to you," said a seemingly intoxicated Lilly slurring her words bit as David and Miley walked into the main party room.

"Sure we can talk what's up," David said.

"Not here outside I need some air," Lilly said leading him to back patio of the area of the boat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," he said before Lilly kissed him deeply. "Umm what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Lilly said moving in for another David stopping her short.

"I not going to do this with you," David said

"Why is it you're sister?," Lilly asked.

"No because I still don't know your game," David said, " I have a feeling about you don't know what it is but I don't trust it and when I do figure it out we'll revisit this ok."

"If you say so," Lilly said.

"Come on lets get back to the party," David said as they walked into the main room.

* * *

**2 Weeks later:**

A dark night in Beverly Hills Miley sat in the back of a black panel van. "Alright everyone check in time. Taylor?,"

"Waiting by the loading dock boss girl," Taylor said over the radio.

"Magic Man how are you doing," Miley asked Oliver over the walkie talkie.

"Ready in the block car," Oliver said.

"Alright everyone ready in here," Miley asked.

"Ready sis," David said.

"Yeah Miles all ready to roll," Mandy said

"I'm ready boss," Charlie said.

"Ready sis," lets go.

"Alright on my go," Miley said , "3,2,1 GO!"

With in seconds Taylor had disarmed the alarm and opened the loading dock gate and Charlie backed the van into the loading area. Seconds latter David Miley Mikayla, and Mandy all jumped out of the van. "Alright kids we got twenty minutes till the alarm comes back on and we have to bail lets move," Taylor said.

"Dibs on the paintings," Mikayla said as they set about their work of stealing items they wished to steal and replacing them with elaborate fakes. The whole process took time almost a a little too much time .

"Alright guys six minutes let go!," Taylor said urging them to speed up.

"One last thing," David said putting the last item in its place before jumping into the van.

"Guys' its Olie we got cops coming your way," Oliver said over the walkie talkie.

"Olie go work your magic we'll catch up with you," Miley said.

Oliver needing no more orders spead off in the Trans-am they had rigged to be making sure to hit the nitrous button as he passed the cop car. Once he had done so the van pulled out behind them. Using the nitrous to catch up to Oilver. Once they did David opened the side door to the van and gave Oliver the signal to pop open the T-top of the car. Which he did. "Time for a little smoke," Oliver said pressing a button causing a smoke screen to come from the rear of the car. He then jumped into the van from the driver's seat of the car. The van then pulled away as the Trans-Am crashed into a pole.

"You ok Olie," David asked as he closed the door to the van.

"Yeah except you almost dropped me," Oliver said.

"No I didn't!," David said.

"Yes you did just like that time in Kansas City," Oliver said bringing up a previous job.

"Oh you always have to bring that one up," David said.

"It was a three story building," Oliver said

* * *

**Two Nights Later:**

Miley and the crew were all waiting on their yacht. As they had agreed with Lilly the exchange would take place on their boat. Which suited Miley and the others just fine as they preferred the home field advantage when conducting business with new people. "Where is this red," Charlie said as she sipped her scotch.

" She'll be here," Miley said.

"I don't like it Miles ," Mikayla said looking up from she and David's chess game.

"Hey take it easy Mik, she's on her way and everything is gonna go smooth," David said finishing his turn just as Lilly entered the room .

"Liliana we were just talking about you," Miley said greeting the woman in a white buisness suit holding a duffle bag. "Is that my money?,"

"Depends do you have the merchandise," Lilly asked setting at the table.

"Of course but money first," Miley said

Lilly gave a sigh and opened the bag revealing stacks of hundred dollar bills making Miley's eyes grow wide.

"David," Miley said prompting her brother to grab the bag of money and place it on a scale in the room.

"All here sis," David said seeing the money was the correct weight.

"Now my merchandise," Lilly asked prompting Miley to place the box of coins on the table. Lilly opened the coins and inspected them. Once satisfied they were correct, She said " Nice where are my other items?"

"In the other room Taylor, Mandy would you," Miley said.

"Sure Miles," Taylor said excusing herself and Mandy to the other room.

"So Liliana would you like to join me in a drink?," Miley asked as she walked over to the bar.

"Actually no I'd much rather arrest you," Lilly said dropping the false accent and drawing a small pistol from her ankle. "Now!" she said into a radio hidden in the cuff of her jacket. Within seconds several members of an armed tactical team stormed the boat and ordered everyone down on the floor, "There's two more in the other room," Lilly said handcuffing Miley. "Miley Raynisha Stewart you're under arrest," she said before she began reading Miley her rights

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. So till next time peace love SDR OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What up fans its time to rejoin our crew on of thieves now this one will be a little short but it will finally reveal the motives of Lilly's plan**

* * *

**All not as planned**

Miley and her crew stood in the all white interrogation cell their hands cuffed in front of them surrounded by four of the armed guards that had apprehended them. Miley starring at the mirror on the wall. She 'd been arrested too many times not to know it was a two way mirror. And she knew who was on the other side and she knew exactly what her plans were. She had laid them out carefully before the heist

* * *

**Three Weeks ago Night after the party:**

"Well Miles her is the info on our so called Russians," David said handing the file to his sister. "Liliana's real name is Agent Lilian Truscott her partner's name is Jake Ryan couple of real over achievers."

"So they're feds?," Miley said a bit shocked.

"Yeah that's not all I found when I hacked her," Taylor said putting files in front of Miley.

"What's this?," Miley asked.

"Files on each of us she's been watching us for a while," Taylor said.

"SHIT!," Mikayla cursed loudly. " What the fuck are we gonna do now Miles!"

"Good question," Charlie said tapping her fingers on her elbow

"We continue as planned," Miley said with a smirk.

"What!," Mandy said slightly shocked at her friends reaction. "Have you lost your mind this blonde cunt is trying to put us in jail and you want to do the job! Have you lost it!"

"No I haven't lost it," Miley said with a bit of a smirk. "Look right now we have the upper hand on her. Knowing she knows gives us that advantage so I say we take a Trojan horse approach."

"I like it," David said with a smile agreeing with his sister's plan. "So what's the plan ?"

"I'll explain more in a minute but right now Tay I need you to leave something nasty apocalyptic for her I'm talking smart phone laptops desk tops work computers everything but don't activate it till I say I don't want that bitch to be able buy so much as a frappichino from Starbucks once you're done," Miley said.

"Ooo I like I'll get started right now,"

**End Of Flashback:**

* * *

Miley watched as she and her partner walked into the room smug looks on there faces . Looks she returned with a smile. "Why are you smiling Miley if I were looking at the time you and your crew were," Lilly said as she entered the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about my family and I are respectable business people," Miley said continuing her unflinching smirk and making the others giggle.

"Glad you find it amusing especially you Charlie seeing as you'll be deported," Lilly said trying to intimidate the blonde Scott "A Scottish women;s prison may not be fun to you."

"I don't scare easy cunt," Charlie spat. "Pou ionbhar afto galla nomizo ban einai," she said in what sounded like gibberish to Lilly and but what Miley and the others understood as who does this bitch think she is

"Ban nomizei ban hae mas Chuck," Miley replied back in the same gibberish speak.

" Hae mas?, Ciod ena ilithos," David said with a chuckle in the same gibberish making the others laugh as well as frustrating Lilly and Jake.

"'S iad kai oi dyo ilithos ach 'm anthropos 's peripou braw," Oliver said with a wink in Jake's direction.

"What are you saying!," Jake yelled annoyed at the situation.

"Oh that?," Miley said with a grin "That's a little language of our own sorta of a mix of Scottish and Greek."

"Really," Lilly said. "I hope it does you well in prison,"

"I'm not going to prison cause like I said we're not criminals," Miley said her smile sickening sweet and unbreaking. "Hey Dave Mikki kano iad xero iad den kanoume hae Taylor," she said making slick smiles come across the face of everyone in cufs but Taylor.

"What did you just say," Lilly asked becoming worried.

"Oh nothing just asking are you sure you got Taylor," Miley said before going into a fit of laughter.

The room went quiet and Jack and Lilly exchanged looks of concern. Lilly then proceeded to walk over to the girl she was sure was Taylor and lifted her head. Feeling the skin on her face. That felt...felt rubbery, rubbery and unreal. Lilly gave a small tug pulling the mask off revealing the girl wasn't Taylor.

* * *

**Flash back:**

"There's two more in the other room," Lilly said sending a lone armed agent in full riot gear into the next room "Miley Raynisha Stewart you're under arrest," she said before reading Miley her rights

But what Lilly or the other agents didn't see was that as soon as the agent walked into the room Taylor jumped the agent's back. Placing them in a sleeper hold before Mandy placed a rag of chloroform on the agents face effectively knocking the agent out.

"Come on lets be quick," Taylor said stripping down to her wife beater and panties while Mandy striped the agent.

"Lucky she sent a chick huh," Mandy said handing Taylor the agent's shirt

"Yeah but she's tall gonna need the lifts," Taylor said.

Within seconds they had Taylor in full tactical raid gear and had the still unconscious agent bound in flex cuffs and gagged. A little bruise makeup on Mandy's cheeks and the final peace a girl courtesy of Miley's mom the same height and body portions of Taylor wearing a life like mask and blonde wig sewn into her own darker blonde hair. To make her look like Taylor. Taylor put the cuffs on both her double and her girlfriend. "Showtime," Taylor said as she lead them off the boat.

"What took you so long," Jake asked.

"They put up a fight," Taylor said.

**End of flash back:**

* * *

"What, the...Uggh!," Lilly said before she could finish she was met by a kick from Mikayla followed by two elbows to the back making fall she then looked up to find herself starring down the barrel of her own hand gun and only one of Mikayla's hands still cuffed

"Lil...Gahhh ….AHHH!," Jake said before getting hit by a front kick by Miley and an elbow to the jaw.

"AHHHHHH!," said a guard before as Taylor hit him with the butt of the assault rifle she was holding.

"Bout time you broke character babe, now help me out of these damn cuffs," Mandy said.

"I 'm on it hey magic man catch," Taylor said tossing the rifle to Oliver.

"Thanks," Oliver said catching the rifle with one hand and using his pass key to free David's hands allowing him to pick up Jake's gun.

"Here you go wifey," David said kicking a discarded rifle to Charlie.

"Thanks," Charlie said picking up the gun and pointing it at the two remaining guards along with Taylor. "Ok lads drop em sis in law you ok," she asked.

"Five by five Chuck," Miley said slipping her hands out of the cuffs. She then calmly walked over to the guards and retrieved one of the discarded rifles. "Now Lilly would you be so kind as to give me you're cell phone," she said pressing the muzzle of the rifle to Lilly's temple.

Lilly being faced with no real option at the moment handed Miley her phone begrudgingly.

"Thank you. Tay do your thing," Miley said tossing the phone to Taylor.

Taylor pulled a small hard drive and USB link cable from her pocket and plugged them into Lilly's phone. She then pressed a button on the hard drive and launched the virus she created to her phone and all her devices and accounts linked to it. "All done Miles," she said when she finished.

"Now Lilly you're gonna lead us out of here and if any you try to follow us she gets splattered," Miley said yanking Lilly up just as the doors opened and a man in a black suit and sun glasses flanked by a man in tactical gear holding a pistol with a laser sight trained on Miley as well as larger group of guards all with weapons trained on the crew.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Stewart ," The man said. "Now if you would kindly let Agent Truscott go we all have much to discuss," he said a southern accent evident in his voice.

"And just who the hell are you," Miley asked in an angry tone.

"Forgive me my name is Agent Robert Ray Cyrus, but you may call me Robbie Ray or Cyrus," he said introducing himself and removing his sunglasses "The man with gun aimed at your head is named Jackson. Now if you'd lower your weapons so we can talk or you could take the alternative and no one wants that," he said motioning at the guards.

Miley looked around the room and got nods form the other members of the crew. They then all lowered the guns and let Lilly go. "Now have your call off the guards and tell your boy lower his piece," she said.

"Of course, Jackson," Robbie said.

"Sir," Jackson replied lowering and holstering his gun giving gesture to the guards to stand down.

"Now if you'd follow me, Agent Truscott and I will explain some things. Like how and why her and Agent Ryan's initial plan failed," he said walking through door Lilly and Jake behind. Miley deciding to play along followed by the rest of her crew. "Where you are technically doesn't exist," Robbie explained as they walked down the long hall way.

"Like black ops ?," David asked.

"Something like that David," Robbie said.

"So why have the blonde cunt here set us up," Charlie asked giving Lilly an evil glare.

"Well my initial plan was to black mail you into helping me arresting you," Lilly said.

"A plan that failed miserably as evidenced by your apparent readiness once you were detained," Robbie said scolding.

"Help you?," Miley said.

"Well Miley you and your family are all both extremely intelligent and posses skills that we can use to help us with a mission and maybe even more as an undercover special missions team," Robbie said standing in front of the door.

"What makes you think we would ever agree to help you," David said.

"Yeah my family I don't help feds or cops and we especially don't go in for this Triple X, A-Team mercenary bullshit," Miley said.

"Well Ms. Stewart if you don't not only do all your arrest stand. But we freeze all your accounts and we also shut down your mother's business and put her in a cell beside you," Robbie said.

"So we're fucked if we do, fucked if you don't," Miley said finding herself backed in a corner of sorts.

"Exactly," Robbie said.

Thinking quickly and formulating a short term plan Miley said the one thing she could think of to buy her some time before she launched her plan. "Immunity for my mom, family and self from all current and future charges."

"Done but if you fail or attempt to sabotage the mission you'll be put in jail for a long time Robbie said holding out his hand.

"Deal," Miley said shaking his hand with a sigh to appear defeated.

"Now Ms. Stewart welcome to special unit 13," Robbie said opening the door to a large bunker filled with computers and Military vehicles. "Of coruse you won't be opperating out of here in fact you may never see this place in person again as you'll be working out of one of our candy stores."

"Candy store?," David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see, shortly when we get there. Truscott Ryan show them to the cars," Robbie said donning his shades again.

"Yes sir," Lilly said. She then gave Miley an evil glare which was met with one of Miley's sly fox like smiles "Come with me," she said leading them towards the cars.

As Lilly lead them to the cars Miley could tell by the tone and eye contact that she had gotten under Lilly's skin. The bit of an extra sway that Lilly put in her hips let her know it was in more ways than one. Leaving her of thoughts of the perfect plan and one thing "_I still have you_"

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this chapter. What'd you think now that all the cards are seemingly on the table. And just what do you think is Miley's plan. Anyway reviews and comments equal chapters so do that peace love SDR OUT **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What up Hiesters lovers this chapter picks up where we left off and gives some background on some of the characters. Also this chapter contains some graphic sexual violence towards a minor so this is your warning to you turn back now.**

* * *

**Candy Store**

**Flashback:**

The young boy of seven years old sat in the bathtub while his mother bathed him carefully. Even though the boy would've much rather been practicing his card tricks. He wanted to be a famous magician and had gotten quite good at the few including a few small illusions. But still he did as his mother told and followed her rules and commands. So when she said she wanted to give him a bath he let her. After the bath when she said wanted to make him look nice he let her put light coat of make up on his cheeks. He then put on the pink girl's pajammas and let his mother lead him into the living room.

Once there he saw the man in his mid thirties setting on the couch. He had seen the man and many others like him . They often came over and giving his mother money or packages of white powder or what looked like colored candies. Then they'd go into his mother's room where they'd make funny noises. So it came as no surprise when the man gave his mother the money and the white powder but what surprised him was that his mother came up to him .

"Olie baby you love mommy right," she asked.

"Yes I do mommy," Oliver said with his childhood innocence.

"Well then mommy needs you to go into the room with the nice man and play nice with him.

Oliver looked at the man who had an evilly sweet smile. But still went with him. In what seem like seconds he felt the mans lips on his as he picked him up and laid him down the bed. The man then stripped Oliver of his clothes and removed his own pants and turnned Oliver onto his stomach. Oliver began to cry out as the man began sodomizing him. Oliver's sobs grew louder as the man pushed deep inside him grunting and kissing his neck . Until he wash finished climaxing inside the small boy. When the man was done he pulled up his pants and Oliver lay naked and crying and bleeding. A half hour later his mother came in and craddled him and said "It only hurts the first time"

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

"Hey Olie boy we're stopping," David said as they pulled up to what looked like am old abandoned warehouse

"Yeah man I'm here," Oliver said snapping out of his mental flashback before leaving the car.

"So this is it ? An old clothing store is your top secret government base," Mikayla said unimpressed by where Lilly had taken them

"Yeah doesn't look like much ," Charlie said taking the same attitude

"I would think hanging with the lady of a thousand faces her you'd know things aren't what they seem," Lilly said before pressing a series of buttons on the door panel causing the doors to open "Welcome to the candy store what we you are looking at is close to a billion dollars of ceased property. Including but not limited to cars boats motorcycles, electronics,"

"We get it the government are better thieves than us," David said.

"Yes this is all well in good. but lets get straight to the point why do you need us?," Miley asked .

"Very well Demi come down here," Lilly said in an annoyed tone.

A young woman in a black and white houndstooth pencil skirt pink blouse and a pair of pink framed glasses walked from the upper level of the warehouse carrying a tablet. "Yes boss," she said

"Show our guest the Stewart gang why brought them here," Lilly said with surly tone to her assistant.

"On it," Demi said pressing a few buttons on the tablet making a picture of an older Hispanic man in his early fifties with graying black hair.

"This is Aldo Sebastian Montoya a wealthy South American born business man and known backer of the cartels," Lilly explained.

"He moves estimated half a billion dollars in cocaine guns and founds a week," Jake added

"No way we don't touch dope and we ain't fucking with the Cartels!," Oliver said defiantly

"Olie is right," Miley said "Lock us up if you want but we're not doing this no way," she said holding her arms out for cuffs.

" Well I hope your mom enjoys prison too," Lilly said.

Miley looked at the agent's eyes searching for signs of a bluff and finding non. But she did see that the young agent still held a bit of an attraction for her something that she could and would most defiantly exploit when the time was right. But for the time being she would work with her .

"Ok ok whats the job," Miley asked getting silent confirmation from her friends and siblings.

"Demi," Lilly said making the young assistant pull up a picture of a large mansion over looking beach. "This is his mansion in the US Virgin Islands inside it is a vault containing not only about 90,000,000 in cartel money but a USB containing a list of the real names of several deep cover government agents planted with in the cartels as well as the addresses of safe houses and opperations hubs."

"Let me guess including your little candy stores," David said breaking his stoic silence.

"Yes," Jake said, "and we want you to get it back."

"Even if we get this thing back what makes you think that this guy hasn't made copies of the info," Mikayla asked.

"That's where Taylor comes in apparently there's no security system that the woman of a thousand faces can't hack or disable," Jake said.

"Anyway what's your plan we need an in," Miley said.

"Oh we have one," Jake said as Demi pulled up a picture of a beautiful Latina woman in her mid twenties.

"This is Aldo's daughter Marquetta she's also his right hand she's your, in," Lilly said.

"She kind of looks like we've seen her before," Charlie said

"She should she's frequented your little sex club over the last year and few others that cater exclusively to the BDSM. She is your in," Lilly said . "You have some sort of big orgy coming up."

"Eros day is not an orgy its a celebration and its invite only," David said angry at the idea of using their club as a way to catch a criminal.

"Then you'll simply invite her and seduce her get us into her and her father's organization," Lilly said.

"What!," Miley said, "you're going undercover with us."

"Yes like it or not we're all partners now," Lilly said "Now we'll take you to back to the house you're renting and tomorrow we'll begin."

"Fine," Miley said.

* * *

The crew of friends sat in the living room of the of mansion silently contemplating their their predicament as David played the piano. While the others drank.

"Are we seriously doing this!," Taylor said before chugging the rest of her Patron, "I mean working with the fucking feds. We've been to jail before so has Susan and we have good lawyers we can get out of this."

"Good luck when they freeze all our assets," Mikayla said pouring herself another drink "We could hop a jet and leave the country."

"No way they're probably spying on us," Mandy said.

"I still say we bail," Charlie said as she relaxed in a chair.

"We're not doing anything like that," Miley said abruptly stopping her piano playing.

" You gotta plan don't you Sis," David asked as Miley got up from the piano and went to the bookshelf.

"Yes I do," she said pulling a large cigar box from the shelf, "but we'll take care of it tomorrow tonight I say lets get fucked up," she said opening the box revealing its contents of marijuana. Some of which had been concentrated down into what was known as dabs. The box also held a small bag of mushrooms.

"Jesus Mile!," Mandy said picking up the bag of marijuana which looked like miniature Christmas trees purple and blueish berries on them. "Where did you get this shit," she asked. As the crew of friends rarely got high but when they did they only used the best.

"Never mind that lets just blaze," Miley said.

"Whatever," Oliver said storming out onto the balcony.

"I'll get him," David said following after his friend. "What's got your panties in a bunch Olie.

"I can't go back man not after last time not after what they did to me in there last time I can't I can't!," Oliver said going into a panic attack as memories of his last stint in lock up hit his mind.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

David watched as Oliver threw up in the toilet inside their cell. They had been inside the juvenile detention center for two months going on three. And ever since Oliver had been the target of several inmates and guards having been beaten and raped many times since arriving. The thirteen year old had gotten used to it mentally as his mother had pimped him out for drug money since he was very young doing damage to his already fragile mind but. This had broken him beyond repair. Beyond masking the pain and shame he felt and David his best friend felt for him.

"You don't have to do this Olie," David said watching his friend rinse his mouth out with mouth wash. "There are other ways to survive in here bro."

"Yeah I'll just show them some magic tricks," Oliver said as he began putting barretts in his hair.

"You can fight," David said.

"And mess up my pretty face no thank you," Oliver said shaking as he applied his makeup. "Oh no Davie I'm a born faggot just like my dear old mom said when she turned me out. You know she started pimping me in second grade."

"Look Olie I know you're gay alright but that doesn't mean you have to be raped and it don't mean I gotta let you either not no more," David said just as one of the guards who constantly assaulted Oliver came and opened the cell.

"Come on sugar its time to go to the boiler room for a little party,"

"He aint going no where with you," David said stepping in front of his friend to protect me.

"What did you say to me," the gurad asked drawing his nightstick.

"You herd me he's not going anywhere with you our anybody else ever again got it!," David said just before the guard hit him in the stomach with the nightstick followed by a blow to the back knocking him down .

"Now you both go big mouth!," the guard said standing over David.

"NO!," Oliver said before taking a teaser from the guard's belt using his slight of hand skills and shocking the guard with his own weapon. He then proceeded to stomp the guard saying no over and over again.

"Olie Olie stop!," David said pulling Oliver off the guard.

"No drag his ass out," he said.

"Ok," David said before draging the semi concious guard to the center of the cell block.

"Take off his pants," Oliver said with a cold look on his face.

Seeing his friend was gravely serious David yanked the guards pants off .

"I want all of you to look cause from this day forward Im nobody's bitch!," Oliver said taking off his own pants as he got the attention of all the other inmates. "Time for you to squeal boy," he said before sodomizing the guard.

* * *

**End of flashback:**

"Oliver look at me," David said grabbing his friend's face. "We're not going back to jail. Also we're family and we protect our own got it," he said before taking Oliver in a brotherly hug.

"Yeah I got it," Oliver said.

"Good now lets go get faded," David said as they walked back into the living room seeing Charlie rolling a joint.

"Give me that," Oliver said taking the joint from Charlie. "You take forever rolling a blunt, and Mandy keep them damn shrooms from Taylor."

"Yeah Tay no mushrooms for you cause you can't handle them," Mikayla said.

"What makes you say that," Taylor said holding the bag of mushrooms out of reach from her wife.

"Well lets see the last time you took shrooms you started watching anime then swore up and down Frieza was trying to kill you," Miley said.

"Yeah then you got buck naked and ran outside and hid up a tree and passed out, all because you thought you were turning into a squirrel," Charlie said as she and the others laughing.

"You know what I say to that," Taylor said smugly before taking four mushrooms in her hand and putting them in her mouth and eating them.

"Mandy she's your problem," Oliver said before lighting his the blunt and taking the first hit

"I know I know give me a hit," she said reaching for the blunt.

An hour and a half later after a few more drinks two blunts and a whole bag of mushrooms everyone was feeling the effects in their own way. Some better than others as the mushrooms weed and drink had saw Taylor stripped down to her blue boyshorts claiming to be a fairy and attempting to fly off the balcony. Lucky for her the pool wasn't to far from the balcony and Taylor knew how to swim. Mandy followed her lover's path and the two were now running the grounds naked and skipping. As Mikayla watched with a blunt to her lips and a drink in her hand. "They still out there," asked Oliver who in his mind was seeing everything through a kaleidoscope.

"Yep," Mikayla said staggering in the room.

"Why do we let them do shrooms?" Charlie asked as she stood on the table in front of David doing striptease to the music in the background slowly taking off her top revealing her lacey purple and black demi bra that barely contained her 36HH breast as she swayed.

"They're just fucked up my dear wife," David said unbuttoning his shirt as he watched his wife. "We all do strange things when get fucked up. Olie boy starts starring around the room and gets pervy, Mik will go down the kitchen and start cooking. Miley our wonderful leader when there are no chicks around passes out like she is now, and then there's you," he said taking off his shirt leaving him bare chested.

"What about me," Charlie said as she stripped off her pants reveling her black lace Thong panties. Leaving her in her underwear and calve high boots.

"You my dear forget you're a lesbian," David said standing up and taking off his pants and shoes leaving him in his tight gray boxer briefs. His erection fighting to get out.

Charlie simply licked her lips and jumped into David's arms and wrapped her legs and arms around him and started kissing lustfully. Their tongues doing battle as she felt David unhook and discard her bra. "Umm I don't forget I just trust you and you're a good fuck," she just said breaking the kiss for a moment before kissing his neck as he began to carry her out the room.

The two made their way through the hall. Kissing groping grinding bitting humping clawing at each other. Till they got to their bedroom where David threw her down on the bed and Charlie pulled off her panties and started to take of her boots.

"No leave them," David said climbing onto the bed and stopping them before ruffly kissing her bitting her lip and pulling it. Getting a slap from Charlie in return, "So that's how you want to play," he asked.

"Yeah that's how," Charlie said her Scottish accent growing thicker in her lustful and intoxicated state.

David smiled and grabbed her throat choking her and pinning her to the bed. He then slapped her breast first the right then the left over and over. With the skill and force of a practiced dominate which he was. One of the reasons David and Charlie had such a good close friendship was that they both were drawn to and offten lived a BDSM lifestyle David had been natural dom taking great care to learn from a dominatrix in his mother's employ from age sixteen one of the advantages of growing up the son of a madam. Charlie on the opposite end was a switch having learned that part of her sexual identity through bad relationships and other misadventures. She enjoyed the submissive roll more espically edging and pain, but only trusted David to dominate her because many had taken advantage of nature save for him. So when she felt the urge to be submissive she come to David because she knew he loved her she him. Not in a sappy romantic way but in a way that was almost better. A way that was on a level that they could only understand.

"EHH!," Charlie hissed as she felt her breast radiate with the stinging pain of the slaps from David's hands. "EHHHHH MORE PLEASE!," she begged enjoying the pain.

"You like that don't you you little cunt," David said before biting hard into her neck.

"Ahhhh yes!," Charlie groaned enjoying the beautiful pain of the bite.

"Good," David said as he began biting his way down her neck and along collar bone the down to her breast. He then took her left breast and licked around it and sucked on the beautiful pinkish beige nipple. Before biting down on to it and pulling and yanking it from side to side like a dog with a chew toy.

"OHHHH GODS!," Charlie moaned in painful ecstasy. "EEEYYYEHHHHHHHHH!," she she shrieked as he moved to the other delicious mound . "MORE PLEASE! PLEASE!," she moaned as David kissed bit and clawed down her stomach to her lightly brown hair covered sex making her shiver and shake. " OHHHHHHHHHHHSHHHHHHHHIIIITTTTTTT!," she screamed as David began his vicious animal like assault on her pussy.

"MMMMMM!," David moaned as he tasted and savored the sweet salty honey from Charlie's box. His nostrils inhaling the intoxicating musk that could only come from the pussy of a woman in a state of pure lust. The assault of his on his senses making partnered with the alcohol and drugs he'd consumed had driven him into a primal state. As he licked sucked and bit at her wet pussy . Raking his teeth along her clit as he sucked and licked her love button. Biting and pulling on her outter lips before plunging his tongue into her hole. Gathering her creamy sweet girl cum on his tongue. Feeling her walls contract around his tongue signaling her near orgasm. Making him stop his assault.

"NO DON'T !," Charlie hissed her body craving the release of orgasm.

David gave her slap and gripped her jaw as used his free hand to help shrug off his underwear. "You cum when I say!," he growled before plunging his thick near twelve inch member into the tight almost vice like caress of Charlie's sex.

"UGHHH FUCK ME FUCK ME!," Charlie screamed wrapping legs around his waist as she felt David's dick sink balls deep inside her. "ERGGGGG! Come on boy I'm not glass! FUCK ME! MAKE FEEL IT!" she snarled digging her nails in his back and spurring him with the heel of her boot.

"Ok if this how you want it you got it," David said pulling out so only the head of his cock was at the entrance to her pussy then plunged into her balls deep with all his weight behind the thrust. Before biting into her shoulder with an animalistic growl as he settled into a hard powerful forceful rhythm.

"AGGGGGGH AIIIIIIII YESSSSS FUCK ME FUCK ME! MAKE ME FEEL IT!," she yelled feeling the dual painful pleasure of the bite and the forceful penetration. Amplifying the intensity of the orgasm that she was holding back.

"AGHHHHH ERRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH RRAAGGGGGHH!," David growled pumping harder into Charlie and feeling her nails dig into his back feeling a bit warmth as she drew a bit of blood. Holding his own building climax back.

"NEGHHHHHH NIIIIIIGHHHHHHH OHHHH LET ME CUM LET ME CUM!," Charlie begged starting to give over to her own savage animal nature and biting into David's neck. Bucking up into him to meet his thrust.

"UGHH NO!." David growled fucking Charlie harder sweat pouring down of his body mixing with Charlie's.

"UGGGGGRRRRRRAHHHHOOOWWLLL PPLEAAAASSSSEEEE!," Charlie screamed tears beginning to come from her eyes as the intensity of the sex built within them.

"AgRRRRGGHHHH Cum!," David roared.

"NIIIIIIIGHHHHHHIIIIII!," Charlie screamed and she came her juices creaming David's cock and her pubic hair.

"RAGHHHHHHH," David growled as he yanked his cock from Charlie's cunt and flipped her over onto belly. He the tightly gripped her by the hips and yanked her up onto her knees so that her back was arched. Leaving claw marks on her hips as he did. Before driving his prick back into her tight soaking quim.

"NRAERRRRGGGGGGHGHHHH!," Charlie grunted as she clawed at sheets thrusting back to meet David's savage thrust with her own.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAGGGGGHHHH!," David growled as he began raining swat after swat onto Charlie's up turned rear as he pounded her cunt.

"YESS YESS YES! HARDER BEAT MY FUCKING ASS AND POUND MY FUCKING CUNT!," Charlie roared as she felt another climax building up a inside her very core. The heat of which was causing sweat to pour like rain from body.

"OHHHHH FUCK!,," David roared as used his free hand to grab a handful Charlie's blonde locks cranking her neck back. As he tried to hold back his cum.

"UGGHHHH YESSSSSSSS! YESSSSSSSS OHHHHHHHHHH GODS! YES!," Charlie cried as another orgasm. This time squriting a bit.

"AGGGGGGGGH FUCK IM GONNA CUM," David groaned.

"UGHHHHHH FUCKING DO IT!," Charlie moaned as she felt another orgasm well up inside her.

David pulled his dick free of Charlie's snatch and tugged on his cock. "UGGGGHHHHHH FUCK YEAH!," he groaned as he shot his load onto her and the top of her ass. He then licked up his spilled seed leave bites along her back as he reached her neck and began kissing and nibbling it as he lay flat across her back.

"Hope you're not done already ," Charlie purred hopefully.

"Not by a longshot," David said wrapping his around her neck in a choke hold. Before stabbing his cock back into her centre.

"UGHHH FUCK YEAH CHOKE ME!," Charlie begged as David began pounding her once again

"ERGGGGGGHHHHHH!," David said pounding deep inside her pussy hitting the back wall of her sex and tightening the hold on her neck. The four poster bed creaking and shaking.

"NERRRRRRAGGHHHHHH!," Charlie growled as her face turned red from air constriction and holding back her orgasm.

"Ughhh ride me," David said pulling out and rolling onto his back Charlie quickly mounting him.

"EGHH," Charlie said impaled herself on David's pole and began rolling her hips.

"UGGHHH FUCK," David said wrapping his arms around Charlie and sitting up and latching onto her nipple and biting tugging it as Charlie bounced harder on his cock.

"OHHH SHIT OHH BITE IT FUCKING BITE IT FUCKING FUCK ME!," Charlie screamed as she clawed his back before biting his earlobe .

"ERGGGGGGGGGHHHHHAHHHH!," David snarled as he continued to nah at Charlie's tits raking his nails along her back.

" NEHHHH UMMMMMM," Charlie said forcing her mouth to David's . Both biting each others lips as they savagely kissed.

"UMMMM ERRGAAHHHHH!," David said breaking the kiss and biting her neck this time getting a bit of salt and mix with mercury as he drew a tiny bit of Charlie's blood.

"REEEEGGGHHHHHHUGHHHH!," Charlie moaned nipping at his cheek the pair fucked harder into eachother. Sweat pouring off them as they both felt

"AGGGGGHHHHHH," David groaned as he gripped and clawed at Charlie's back and ass starring into her eyes with insanely hot burning lust.. Charlie returning the stare

"UGHHHH HEHHAGGHHH EGH ERRRRRRMMMMMGGHHHHHHAAAGGHH NEGGGGHAA," came the combined grunts and growls of the pair. Sweat raining off of them onto the sheets beneath" them, the creaking of the bed joining the groans, growls and grunts in symphony of lust.

"NAGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAHHHhHhHHHHHHHHHHHHhIIIII!," came the combined roars of the two as they climaxed. Before kissing and collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

The early afternoon sunlight shown through the window bedroom making Charlie and David stir to life. Having slept off the effects of the mushrooms weed and liqueur. Leaving only a bit of a hangover and the sweet stinch of sex still clung in the air.

"Morning," David said kissing Charlie's forehead.

"Morning bro ," Charlie said returning the gesture and rolling off of David and sitting up on the edge of the bed and rubbing "I'm so sore all over good job,"

"Thanks," David said sitting up beside her and rubbing her shoulders. "We should do that more often why don't we,"

" Because despite the fact you have a great tongue know how to use that big thing between your legs and you're a great dom. I'm a lesbian and we both agree that a sex change for you is stupid," Charlie said before kissing his cheek and giving his morning wood a slight but firm tug. "But for the time being given the situation of us facing time in lock up, I may be inclined to amend some things in our present arrangement," she said her hand still on his cock.

"Like?," David said with a child like smirk.

"Like maybe just maybe I'll let you fuck me with your cock as well as your tongue, deal?" Charlie said.

"Deal," David before planting a long but chased kiss on her lips.

"Well husband of mine I have one question to ask did you bring the flogger restraints," Charlie asked a bit seductively.

"Later for now grab a shirt or something and lets get down stairs and see how the others are doing.

"Ok ok party pooper," Charlie said getting up from the bed and jumping a bit when she felt a swat from David's hand "You said later."

A few minutes later David and Charlie made there way down stairs Charlie only wearing a shirt of David's and her boots. David his boxers from the night before. The duo made it into the hallway in time to see both Mandy and Taylor stagger into the house. Both still only in the damp underwear from thee night before. With dirt on them.

"Uggg somebody wanna tell me why we woke up on the lawn in our underwear?," Mandy asked rubbing her temples.

" Yeah and why are there earth worms in my hair," Taylor asked pulling an earthworm from her hair and dropping it to the floor.

"Well you and the misses ate like eight mushrooms a piece," Charlie said.

"Oh yeah mushrooms bad very bad," Taylor said .

"Good you're up kitchen now," Miley said as she rounded the the corner,"

"Yes boss," Charlie said.

Minutes later the crew found themselves sitting around the breakfast table each with a bowl of the stew Mikayla had made during her "trip" the night before.

"Look I know we're all coming down and have the worst hangovers so I'll make this brief. We're going to fuck our two secret agent friends and there task force all the way up," Miley said. "They threatened our family and my mama you don't threaten my mama."

"Damn right sis so what's the move," David asked.

"Glad you asked big brother. Tay you still got that virus cooked up," Miley asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"How fast can you put it on SD card for a phone," Miley asked.

"Given my current state hour maybe two," Taylor said taking a bite of her chili.

"Good I also want you to find out all you can about the her boss and his right hand. Mik I'm gonna need some Molly like the real good shit liquid," Miley said.

"I can check the clubs but why," Mikayla asked.

"You remember how she acted when she was drunk on the boat could barely keep her mitts off our dear brother I say since she wants to use Eros day as her mission to catch her bad guy I say we use it to send her down the rabbit hole," she said.

"And all me and my loving wife have to do is be our sweet charming selves," David said.

"Should be fun," Charlie said.

"Yes it will be. Magic man you feel up to pulling some slight of hand," Miley asked.

"Always," he said.

"Good now lets eat and straighten ourselves out we have company coming," Miley said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that chapter folks sorry bout the wait but its been hard writing. So but I will try to update more. Emphasis on try so let me know what you think. Till next time peace love SDR OUT! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What up Hiesters lovers its time for a new update this one takes place right after the last one ended and will give some background to Lilly so lets go**

* * *

**Training Day**

**Flash back:**

_Young Lilian Truscott sat nervously in the chair across from her mother's desk. As the elder blonde woman read her report card. Heather Truscott was a succcessfull attorney in her own right as well as being a very rigged when it came to education and her daughter. A quality of which that had seen Lilly who now at only age ten in the sixth grade and so the child was now a wreck with nerves as her mother studied her grades._

_ "A B an English, A C in science, a C- in math no honor roll," Heather said reading the grades on the paper. "But we have an A+ in gym" she said holding coming from behind the desk._

_ "I like gym mother," Lilian said her head cast down._

_ "Gym is children who are not as smart as you Lilian children who have no other skill or potential, it is beneath you," Heather said. "But I know these grades are on purpose the question now is why?"_

_ "I...I.. I wanted the other kids to like me mother. They call me a freak," Lilian said her head still down._

_ "They only say that because they know that you're better than them," Heather said. "Now go to the kitchen and get the rice ready._

_ "Yes mother," Lilian said as she got up from her chair and walked down the hall into to the stairs into the kitchen. She then went into the kitchen once their to the pantry and retrived a bag of white rice. She then poured the rice onto the floor._

_ "Roll up your pants legs all the way to your thighs," Heather ordered. Causing the young girl to do so. "Now kneel," she said again prompting the girl to do so onto the rice. "Now name all fifty states starting with the ones beginning with A."_

_ "Arizona, Alaska, Arkansa...," Lilian said ._

_ The girl continued to name the states the rice digging into the flesh of her knees. Her mother then had her name the state capitals. Followed by the seven continents. Then all the presidents up to that point. Then all of the multiplication tables. Then the periodic table. And the prime numbers. All while the rice dug into her more and more biting and reddening her flesh. As she knelt on it for over an hour. Until her mother felt she had endured enough punishment and stood her kees red and raw tiny trickles of blood seeping from where the rice had nicked her . _

_ "Have you learned your lesson Lilian," Heather said._

_ "Yes mother," Lilian said ._

**End of Flash back:**

* * *

"Lil you still in there," Jake asked as they sat in the car outside the mansion that had been rented by Miley and the others.

"Just thinking about what they could possibly want," Lilly said covering up her actual thoughts.

"Well whatever it is Robbie Ray said give them whatever they want to get them to cooperate," Jake said.

"Yeah lets get this over with," Lilly said exiting the car.

"Right behind you," Jake said following her out of the car and up the walk way to the door as Lilly rang the bell.

"Good you're here, come in ," Miley said opening the door in her sky blue men's Gucci shirt and black men's Gucci pants and matching mens Gucci loafers. "Oliver !"

"Right here boss," Oliver said rounding the corner in a pair black gold and white Versace classic print pants that flaired at the thighs and crotch and tappered at the leg. A black tank top and shinny gold high top sneakers.

"Take their phones," Miley said.

"Wait why do we have to give you our phones?," Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Consider it a sign of good faith on your parts," Miley said with a roguish smirk. "You want us to trust you and work with you that means letting Taylor check your phones over bugs now if you'd be so kind."

Lilly mulled it over in her mind. Then with a somewhat reluctant sigh placed her phone into Oliver's hand.

"You too handsome," Oliver said holding his hand out to Jake giving him a wink as the male agent gave over his phone.

"Now if you'd follow me into the kitchen we have things to discus," Miley said.

"Lead the way," Lilly said following Miley to the kitchen where she was greeted by the smell and sight of Mikayla cooking as well as the sight of Charlie sitting on David's lap his arms wrapped around her.

"Something smells good," Jake said.

"Yeah but we don't feed cops," Mikayla said with a smirk.

"Good one little sis," David said.

"I thought you two wern't a real couple," Lilly said turning her attention David and Charlie.

"We're not we're just very affectionate best friends," Charlie said, "Right hubby?"

"Yes very affectionate," David said before kissing Charlie.

"Phones are all clean Mile," Oliver said as he along with Taylor entered the kitchen Taylor wearing Balmain jeans and an Alexander McQueen top.

"Yeah all clear not even a tracer. Well not one that couldn't be disabled," Taylor said with a cocky smile.

"That's my girl," Mandy said coming from the pool through the patio door in a white bikini.

"Thanks for the compliment," Taylor said as she pulled out a chair for Mandy before taking her own.

"Now that we're all here my family and I have a few conditions to our little work arrangement," Miley said in a business like term.

"We expected such and our boss has cleared it with us to give you anything you want. So name your conditions," Jake said.

"Ok number one and most important we, take the lead, you're to risky," Miley said, "David smelt cop on you after a few small mistakes. A guy like Montoya will smell with less and I'm not getting any of my family killed for your fuck ups."

"Agreed," Lilly said with an eye roll. As she became upset with Miley's statement. "What else?"

"We get to keep any and all money in the vault on top of all the immunity you promised," Miley said.

"We only want the USB and you and your crew are taking most of the risk consider it done," Jake said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah just two we are a family. Not a gang not crew a family you will refer to us as nothing less," Miley said.

"Ok what's the other thing?," Lilly asked growing impatient with Miley's attitude.

"You're too clean you're supposed to be our partners friends. But like I said you to stink of cops,and you're too uncomfortable around us. So now we're gonna get a little dirt on you and we only have a short time to do it so today is training day," Miley said with her smirk. "And I suggest you get ready we leave in an hour."

"Where to ?," Jake asked.

"Miami," Miley said.

* * *

Lilly starred out over the scenery beneath the clouds on the from the window of the private plane. Occasionally letting her gaze fall on Miley. As much as she hated herself for it there was something she found very alluring about the criminal. Her hazel eyes held a fire and danger to them that threatened to consume Lilly whenever she smiled with her full yet slight lips. Lips that were an obvious trait of Miley's mixed race heritage as was the slight tan that adorned the woman's skin. It was also the fact Miley always seemed to be in control and her cocky attitude that drew her in. Something she admired to about her as well as the athletic slender body of Miley. A body that she knew felt good against her own from dancing and a body she knew would look good absent of clothes, from what she saw on the yacht. A body she had fantasized about being in her bed from the moment she met her.

On the other hand there was Miley's brother David. Yes the man who embodied the very phrase tall dark and handsome. Truth be told Lilly had always favored black men when she dated outside her gender, and David was a prime candidate. She had seen him in his swim trunks and taken in his muscular body one that reminded her of the actor Michael Jai White. Except tattooed and a little leaner. His eyes a deep brown healed the same fire as his younger sisters but he also carried himself with a quieter version of Miley's cockiness. He also seemed to also had power to him a power that let him know he could have any woman he so desired. Lilly had felt it when she drunkenly threw herself at him at the party and he rejected her. Something that made her feel foolish but also made her want him more. Plus she had to admit their was something about the allure of sleeping with a married man that drew her in.

"Would you like something to drink Lilly?" Miley asked as she sipped her glass of red wine.

"No and I'd prefer you not call me Lilly only my friends call me that," Lilly said returning her eyes to the view outside the window.

"Come on you have to let me call you Lilly or Lil or something. Agent Truscott and Lilian are to formal for friends," Miley said. "Also you need a drink or two to loosen you up a bit."

"I don't need loosening," Lilly said.

"What did your mother do to you," Miley said taking another sip of her wine.

"What!?," Lilly said being taken a back by the suddenness of Miley's words.

"I mean any woman who has her kid become an emancipated minor at fourteen must've been a real bitch on top of you know stealing your childhood so you could get into Harvard so early," Miley said.

"How'd know that," Lilly asked.

"I had Taylor do some digging and seems to me you need to let your hair down you haven't really done a lot of it so for just for a while forget you're a fed and have some fun who knows you might even get laid," Miley said. "By the way when was the last time you got laid. I mean its just seems like its been awhile the way you were serving it up to Davie and me."

Lilly laughed out loud at Miley's observation and truth in it. Making those who were not sleeping turn to her. "I think I will have that drink."

"Good," Miley smiled.

* * *

The plane landed at one of the many private air strips in the Miami area. In the early early morning. "Shame we go here so late all the good clubs will start closing soon," Taylor said coming off the plane bag in hand.

"Yeah but we still get a nice breakfast before heading to the house," Mikayla said following her .

"Are you forgetting that some of us don't have bags and...,You've got to be kidding me," Lilly said seeing the large white stretch Hummer limousine.

"What we needed a car big enough for all of us. Plus I prefer not to drive when Im jet lagged," Miley said as she stepped off the plane.

"We could let you walk," Charlie said as she and David exited the plane with their

bags.

"No this is fine," Jake said exiting the phone.

After a stop for breakfast at diner the limo pulled up to a large two story modern looking beach house with a four car garage. "Welcome to our humble abode," Miley said as they walked up the driveway.

"This is humble?," Jake said , "It looks like the house from Fresh Prince."

"Don't be silly handsome," Oliver said, "We don't have a live in butler or a tennis court." he said as they walked into the house.

"Ok if you two don't mind sharring a bedroom the guest room is the room next to the with the black door but don't go in the room with the black door," Miley said.

"Why what's in the room with the black door?," Lilly asked making David and Charlie chuckle.

"I think its best you just go to sleep for now Lil we have a very busy day tomorrow," Miley said.

* * *

_ Lilly lay in bed nothing but a gold beaded body chain and a sheer white sheet covering her body. She could feel cool breeze blowing in from somewhere. Then she saw them two figures one male and one female. Both naked save for the large gold necklaces they wore that looked like something from agent Egypt or Rome_ _and the large gold strap on around the woman's waist. Both appearing to float above the bed. She then looked up and clearly saw who the man and woman were._

_ "Miley? David?," she asked perplexed and somewhat embarrassed by the situation._

_ "Oh look brother our body slave is awake," Miley said with a smile._

_ "Good__its more fun to play with when they're awake," David said with the same smile._

_ "What?," Lilly said blinking a second before find the sheet gone and the room engulfed in a neon red flame._

_ "Shh slave its time for fun," Miley said before kissing Lilly's neck._

_ "Yes fun," David said taking her breast into his mouth._

_ "EGHHHHHH YES!" Lilly groaned in pleasure. She then blinked again the flames grew hotter brighter, and as her eyes opened again she found herself on all fours Miley thrusting into her from behind and David's cock thrusting into her mouth matching Miley's savage rutting. "UGGGGGGAHHHHHHHH!," she gag moaned around the cock in her mouth that was penetrating her throat. But instead of shock in surprise she felt only burning pleasure that seemed to grow with the flames. _

_ "This slave has a great throat sister," David said as he fucked her throat and the sweat began to pour from them._

_ "Yes and her cunt is as wet as an ocean," Miley said fucking harder as all three began moaning._

_ "UGHHH GOD!," Lilly screamed in orgasm. Throwing her hair back causing the flames to grow and burst and sweat to fly from her blonde mane like rain. Lilly glanced through the flames and could make out a figure in a red cloak. A figure she could make out was female. The figure coming closer to the bed. In any other situation she'd be ashamed and scared into stopping but no this only added too her sexual heat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME!," she screamed as she had another orgasm. Causing the flames to burst again, and Lilly to blink this time when she opened her eyes she was astride David's cock bouncing like a rabbit. The hooded woman beside the bed. "UGGGGGHHHHHH NIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAA YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" she moaned glancing over to the hooded woman part her robe revealing she was naked underneath. As she begin to stroke a golden strap on of her own turning Lilly on even more._

_ "UGHHH HEH! You were right about her cunt sister!," David moaned as he thrust his hips upward driving his cock deeper into Lilly._

_ "Yes brother now lets see how her ass fares," Miley said bending Lilly over so she was flushed against David's chest the drove her golden cock into Lilly's ass._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed in pleasure and pain as she felt herself being double penetrated. "NAGGHHHHHHHH FUCK ME! HARDER !," she screamed as she came again the fire bursting again and growing hotter. The woman in the cloak masturbating her faux golden cock harder. To the point Lilly could swear she could see precum leaking from it._

_ "Uggh I think the slave likes the feel of two cocks brother," Miley said fucking her ass harder and biting her neck_

_ "I believe you're right sister!," David said matching his sister's thrust._

_ "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!," Lilly screamed as she orgasmed yet again the flames growing larger and hitting the ceiling. She then blinked again this time when she opened her eyes she was on her knees on the bed David and Miley jerking their cocks over her the hooded woman still jerking off to the side of the bed. As she herself shoved three fingers in out of pussy hard and fast. Looking up pleadingly into David and Miley's eyes. Eyes that had changed and was now glowing._

_ "NAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!," David and Miley roared in unison as their cocks exploded and showered Lilly's face with their cum. Something Lilly would've questioned seeing as Miley was wearing a strap on. But her lust fogged mind didn't_

_ Craving more and not wanting to wait permission. Lilly took the hooded woman's cock in her mouth and began deep throating her on her own tasting the precum from woman's cock. The flames growing hotter and brighter_

_ "Look at the eager little slut the slave is brother," Miley said._

_ "Yes she likes being a whore sister," David said._

_ "So you want to be a whore Lilian ," the woman in the hood said in a voice that sounded familiar to Lilly._

_ "UMMM YESSSSSSSS!," Lilly said taking the cock from her mouth to answer before sucking it back in._

_ "Fine then my daughter," Heather said taking back her hood. Shocking Lilly to her core. "Then a whore you shall be," she said before sprouting horns from her forehead and shucking her cloak revealing leathery wings. Her eyes taking on demonic appearance. Lilly despreatly trying to pull her mouth from her mother's dick but unable too. "A whore slave isn't that right masters?"_

_ Lilly looked to see that David and Miley had now taken on the demonic appearance except a their horns and wings being gold._

_ "Yes a whore a whore for us all," Miley said as she motioned her hand as a hoard of male and female demons advanced towards them all with grotesquely large veiny cocks. Miley, David, and Heather all burst into a fit of laughter . Making Lilly scream around her mothers cock._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Heh heh," Lilly said snapping awake in a confused terrified and aroused state. She could tell by the dampness in her panties and the feminine scent she had a wet dream something he had not experienced in sometime. What she could not figure out is why it had turned to a nightmare. Deciding to write it off as a stress related incident. She got up and decided to take a shower.

As she stepped out the guest room she heard something that took her a back. It was the sound of leather on skin and moaning. From how loud it was she could tell that it was coming from the room with the black door. She could see the door was slightly ajar and her cop instincts and curiosity getting the better of her she went over to the door and opened it a bit more. What she saw inside made her already moist black panties wetter.

Inside the room was the makings of an S&amp;M dungeon with all manner of toys whips floggers, canes, crops, and restraining devices and tools. But what made Lilly wet was the sight of a naked Charlie bent at the waist standing with her legs spread. Chained to stocks a without the top half by her wrist and with her ankles restrained by cuff a the base of the stocks. As an equally naked David worked her rear end over with a red and black flogger.

"AHHHH HARDER PLEASE HARDER!," Charlie begged in painful bliss as the deer skin made contact with already reddening ass.

"Harder please who?," David said with dominant yet somewhat sweet tone.

"Please harder my loving husband and master," Charlie said her Scottish accent growing thicker as her arousal grew.

"Good girl," David said drawing the flogger back passed his shoulder and striking her ass.

"AAAAGGHHHH THANK YOU MY LOVIG HUSBAND AND MASTER," Charlie screamed in delicious pain.

Lilly watched entranced and unable to move by the spectacle before her. Charlie's sheer enjoyment of the pain. Begging for it as the flogger turned her backside an angry red. Her submitting to David's control. As well as the sight of David's erect cock made her wish she were in Charlie's place. If only for a chance to be close to that powerful looking thick rod of man flesh. She having felt and seen his bulge under his swim trunks she knew his manhood was of a good size. But seeing it uncovered and raw filled her with desire. A desire that had her hand creeping inside her panties.

"Now my darling pet lets see how wet you are," David said easily slipping three fingers into Charlie's gash. Lilly matching his motions behind the door. Biting her lip to stifle a moan.

"UGHHHH FUCK ME !," Charlie moaned her head turning and meeting Lilly's gaze. Making the other blonde give her a deer in headlights look.

"That's not how you ask," David said witha grin moving his fingers inside Charlie. "Now ask like a good girl."

"UGGHHH PLEASE FUCK ME MY DRALING HUSBAND AND MASTER!," Charlie said smiling at Lilly. "EEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!," she moaned as David shoved his cock into her.

Lilly quickly closed the door to the room and ran into the bathroom embarrassed only to become more embarrassed and shocked seeing a naked Miley showering. Becoming slack jawed at the sight of nude woman before her rinsing the soap from her body. Watching the white foam dance over her tattoos. And the crack of her ass as well as her breast legs and back. Washing as if Lilly wasn't there she even noticed how Miley's hair and began to kink at the root.

"You know its ok to join me," Miley said acknowledging Lilly's presence.

"What," Lilly said snapping out of her trance.

"The shower you can join me or you could use my en-suite but the water pressure is a little off which is why I'm in here plus Mikki is in the other bathroom," Miley said causally continuing to wash her body making sure to bend over to wash her legs at that moment. "Or you can watch either way I'm gonna be a bit."

"Umm, I'll use the en-suite," Lilly said awkward fumbling with the door. "Oh umm this gonna sound strage but could I umm borrow some underwear?" she asked red faced.

"Why Lilly you're always welcome in my underwear," Miley said with a flirty smirk turning to give Lilly a full frontal view. "I'm just letting you know I only have girl boxers and boy shorts but I'll put undies on the list when we go shopping today. Also the spare tooth brushes are in the hall closet with the towels," she said coyly lathering her breast and pubic mound.

"Oh... oh oh ok," Lilly said red faced and flustered exiting the bathroom.

Miley smiled and laughed out loud to herself and thought she's mine.

* * *

Lilly came down stairs in a pair of jeans and the button down blouse. Finding Charlie, David, Mikayla and Jake all sitting eating breakfast. Jake had opted to wear the same button down and slacks he wore the day before. While Miley and the others were as usual dressed in head to toe designer. Miley wearing black Luis Vuitton short sleeve men's button down and white mens Gucci jeans with a black and white Luis Vuitton belt to match the collar on her shirt and matching Luis Vuitton sneakers. David a red and Tom Ford button down with a black collar and button line. Tucked into a pair of black Robin jeans with a red belt and black Louboutin sneakers. Mikayla was wearing a men's Aristist v-neck with a pink floral print and a pair of men's True Religion skinny jeans and a pair of whit lowtop Chuck Taylor all star Converse. Charlie was wearing a pair of black Alexander McQueen leather leggings a gray off the shoulder Alexander McQueen top that was sheer enough to show her black bra and cropped enough to show her belly button. She also wore a black stetson hat with a wide flat brim and black gladiator sandals. Oliver had chosen a pink Gucci V- neck and pair of black True Religion skinny jeans and pair of pink Balenciaga high tops.

"Lilly come sit by us," Charlie said making the agent blush a bit.

"Thanks by the way glad I could get in your pants. I mean I'm glad your pants fit," Lilly said flubbing her thoughts.

"Don't mention it lass Miley said we're to play nice so that's what I'm doing," Charlie said finishing her waffles, as Miley placed a plate in front of Lilly.

"That's right now eat up we have to get or lesson underway soon we have a lot to teach you," Miley said.

"Oh and what would the first lesson be," Jake said smuggly.

"Fashion and swagger you two dress like and act like feds that's the first thing we're gonna change," Miley said.

After everyone had eaten they all walked out into the driveway. Lilly and Jake becoming stunned by the five luxury cars in the driveway. "Ok here's how it works Lilly you're riding with me in the Ghost," Miley said pointing to the all white Rolls Royce with chrome rims.

"And we'll follow you in the Bentley," David said as he and Charlie walked to the black Bentley Continental with the top down showing the red leather interior.

"We'll take the Porsche," Mandy said walking towards the Porsche Panamera convertible.

"I'm taking the DB9," Mikayla said walking to the silver Ashton Martin convertible.

"That leaves the Ferrari for me and you handsome," Oliver said walking to the red Ferrari California.

"Oh joy," Jake said.

" Are you comfortable Lilly?," Miley asked starting the engine.

"Yes," Lilly said.

"Good lets go shopping," Miley said putting on her gold framed Luis Vuitton aviator shades.

* * *

The five luxury cars pulled into the valet stand at the mall drawing stairs from on lookers. Some with their phones out taking pictures of the exotic cars. Something that Miley and her family were used to. But gave Lilly a thrill that intrigued her. And made her blush as she rather liked feeling like a celebrity of sorts. Something that made her put a little sway in her hip as they entered the mall.

"Lilly follow me," Miley said taking Lilly's hand and leading her down a path in the mall.

"Where are you taking me ," Lilly asked.

"Buy you some pretty things," Miley said, "something a long the lines of that red number you wore that night at the club and whatever else you'd like."

"So you're T.I now,?" Lilly said with a smirk.

"Very funny now get in here,"Miley said with a smile as she lead Lilly into a store labeled A &amp; A Boutique. " Amber, Ashley you have customers!"

"Miley!" said two very fashionable young one a tall lean African American with long hair stopping almost at her shoulder. The other an equally slender but slightly shorter Asian with slightly longer hair. As they ran out a hugged Miley

"Good to see you Mile," Amber said pulling back from the hug. "And whose this new girlfriend or one night stand?" she asked making Lilly stare at her.

"Something like that picked her up in cali but as you can see the poor thing has no real style so I want you to pick out some things. Shoes bras panties bikini's lingerie dresses the whole nine," Miley said.

" What'd you have in mind," Amber asked.

"Everything must show of these curves and make them look mouth watering. I want her looking like she works for my mom or at a strip club in the hood, but also she could sit down and do business but having everyone wanting yo get in her pants and that she may let them. You get what I'm saying."

"Business slash hooker we can, do that," Amber said.

"Yes and all on my card," Miley said reaching into her wallet and pulling out one of her credit cards.

"Wait don't I get a say in this," Lilly asked trepidation in her voice at the idea of these unknown friends of Miley's take control of her wardrobe.

"Well you said you'd follow my lead and have fun now go play dress up for me," Miley said

"Hehhh ok fine," Lilly said with a sigh.

Else where in another store in the mall Oliver watched Jake try on clothes much to the agent's discomfort. And a bit of Oliver's as well. "No not working that's it I'm picking the outfits from now on," Oliver said finally losing his patience with Jake's poor choices.

"What's wrong with this," Jake said looking at himself in the mirror.

"One the pants are too loose the shirt clashes with the tie and don't get me started with the shoes," Oliver said walking out of the dressing room area Jake behind him.

"You know you could ridicule, my clothing choices without sounding like a gay stereotype," Jake said following Oliver to a rack of shirts.

"First of all I admittedly am kind of a gay stereotype," Oliver said handing a shirt to Jake before moving over two a rack of jeans. "Second me being gay has nothing to do with your lame ass style choices," he continued. " Third you don't have to be gay to see your style sucks for your body type," he said going over to a shelf of shoes.

"Don't suppose you and David have had this problem," Jake asked watching as Oliver climbed up a step ladder and get pair of shoes.

"No because unlike you David was smart enough to listen to his mom about how to dress when he was younger," Oliver said handing Jake the shoes. "Now go," he said pushing Jake towards the dressing room.

"Ok ok," Jake said.

A few minutes later Jake stood looking uneasily looking at his reflection in the of the three full length mirrors. As Oliver looked him over. The outfit consisted of along white short sleeve V- neck t-shirt that stopped almost at Jake's knees. A pair of somewhat tight ripped stone washed skinny jeans and a pair of tan Timberland boots not laced all the way.

"Not bad, almost perfect. One sec," Oliver said walking over to a bench of clothing and grabbing a flannel shirt before walking up behind Jake. "This should do it," he said reaching around and tying the shirt around Jake's waist.

"Are you kidding me this shirt looks like a dress and these jeans feel like tights," Jake said reaching down to help Oliver's fumbling hands to tie the shirt. Hand lingering for a second or two on Oliver's.

"Oh shut up you look hot see," Oliver said placing his hands on Jake's shoulders.

"Really?," Jake said trying not smile a bit at Oliver's compliment.

"Really?," Oliver said turning Jake's face by his chin and leaning in to kiss him. Stopping part way when Jake moved his head back to stop him but still remaining close.

"You know I'm not gay or bi right," Jake said as he fought the unfamiliar urge to kiss Oliver as the other young man's breath danced across his lips.

"Yes I also know you find me attractive," Oliver said

"What makes you say that," Jake asked.

"Well for one you've been looking at my ass and checking me out the whole day," Oliver said cocking his brow and pursing his lips. As if in deep thought, "and you haven't made one effort to get out of my arms.

Jake pulled away and said, "No I wasn't and besides like I said I'm not the least bit homosexual ."

"And whatever happens between us be it a kiss or more it wouldn't change that," Oliver said moving close to Jake and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Its 2015 everyone experiments."

" Well if I were to experiment, it wouldn't be with you. You're not my type," Jake said pulling away.

"Have it your way sexy now get changed we're hitting H&amp;M after that we're getting you some real swimwear. Then its hair and nails before lunch.

"What's wrong with my hair and nails," Jake asked from behind the door of the dressing cubicle.

"Aww the poor little straight boy doesn't know what's wrong with him," Oliver said his voice full of snark.

* * *

" I can't believe you spent over fifteen grand at the mall. Now you're getting a tailor made suite made," Lilly said as she said as she sat watching Miley stand on the stool as the Cuban tailors measured and marked the hear tho cut the plum colored fabric to fit the brunette.

"Not to mention our manicures and pedicures," Miley said with a smile, Besides we like to look good. Right Dave."

"Exactly," David said in an identical position as his sister save for the fabirc being a light shade of Navy blue with red pinstrpes. "What do you think Chuck single button English cut?"

"Hmm that could work but get one in a three button Italian cut too. But in a different color and make this on three piece," Charlie said from her seat beside Lilly.

"See this is why I married this woman, add a vest to this one and let me see the black silk," he said. "Mikki Ollie hows our new boy doing."

"He's doing ok," Mikayla said watching Jake getting the silverish gray fabric turned into suit.

"Yeah we may can turn him into something stylish," Oliver said "even if he did fight me on the hair,"

"We've been through this Oliver I like it this way plus I can do kind of a David Tennet as the Doctor thing with it," Jake said. "Anyway I don't know why its so important I have a Tailored suit."

"Every thing in our business is about appearance. A custom made suit says you belong," Oliver said. "And besides Matt Smith was the sexy Doctor."

"Ok enough of that Rudolph when will they be ready," Miley asked stepping off the small stool.

"For you Miley a week," Rudolph said.

"Thanks," Miley said reaching into her pocket pulling out her wallet, "You know Lilly they make evening gowns too."

"No thanks Miley its fine trust me," Lilly said.

"Fine suit yourself," Miley said.

* * *

Lilly laid on the front of the small sports yacht in her new turquoise bikini and Dolce Gabanna sunglasses. The water splashing her as the powerful boat splashed across the waves. The Miami sun tanning her skin. With Miley at the helm her brother beside her. Mandy Taylor Oliver Jake and Mikayla on the back deck.

"Almost twelve and half inches," said Charlie who was sitting beside Lilly in a lavender thong bikini.

"What I saw you looking at this morning when you were watching us," Charlie said, "Plus you keep looking at him and Miley like two bacon wrapped T-bones. So I decided to tell you its about nine inches soft , and thick as soda can."

"Damn," Lilly said blushing a bright red.

"Yeah he's a big boy all over," Charlie said smiling. "Anything else you want to know?"

"About what I saw this morning does it hurt as much as it looks," she asked.

"Yes and I love it very much," Charlie said with a smile, "but that's not really. What you want to know is if I'm a lesbian why do I let him dom and fuck me?"

"Well yes," Lilly said.

"Well its a trust thing," Charlie said. "Before I came to the states I had been a foster kid seperated from my brothers. My mom pretty much abandoned us. I ran with a gang that let me take a fall for them. So when I came here and met David the rest of the family gave me a friend a brother and family I could trust with my very life. That's why I let him dom me. As for the sex well we got drunk and stoned one night in college and fucked like bunnys on Meth and came up with a little arrangement."

"So he's that good in bed that a lesbian would fuck him," Lilly said with a questioning look.

"Well I'm sure he'd be willing to show you sometime," Charlie said.

* * *

She stood in her short white silk robe looking over the clothes strewn across the bed trying to pick out an outfit. Miley had decided to go dancing at one of the night clubs that she owned in the area to cap off the day. Only thing being she had bought the blonde agent so much she couldn't pick anything. She had picked up a top when there came a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Damn woman you not ready yet!," Miley said as she entered the room.

"I'm having a hard time picking something... whoa," Lilly said looking at Miley's outfit. The brunette girl was wearing a pair of men's black leather Versace pants that were a little baggy a red white and black men's patterned tank top that hung long. A pair of red mens high top Balenciga sneakers. A gold rope chain and a pair of unisex red framed Gucci shades.

"What?," Miley said.

"You're not wearing a suit you seem to always wear a suit to the clubs," Lilly said taken a back seeing Miley casual clothing.

"Yeah well this place we're going is not as upscale as some of our other places," Miley said. "Speaking of which put this on with these," she said handing Lilly a red lace spagehtti strapped top that would show her belly button and her bra. A pair of black leather shorts that were a bit too tight and short and a pair of red Luboution highheeled sandals. Handing "Oh and these," she said handing her a pair of red earring and a black strapless bra.

Lilly looked at the out fit and chuckled a bit and said "What no panties Ms. Stewart?"

"No time Agent Truscott," Miley said. " Now get dressed" she said leaving the room.

"Bout time you came out here," David said sitting sideways his customized black Suzuki Hyabusa with chrome handle bars and rims. He was dressed in an expensive tee shirt with a lion's head against a cobalt blue background on the front with black sleeves that helped to show his muscles. Black leather pants like Mileys and a pair of men's black Louboutin high tops.

"Hush she looks sexy and you know it," Charlie said sitting the same way on her pink and silver chrome colored Hyabusa. She was dressed in a studded black leather bustier top showed her stomach and a pair vintage acid washed jeans cut off into short daisy dukes that showed a tiny bit of her ass. And a pair of black cowgirl boots.

"I agree she does look sexy for a fed," said Taylor who was sitting a stride her pearl white Harley Davidson Dyna street glide with chrome rims handle bars and exhaust pipes. She was wearing a ladies denim Harley vest that was cut like a racer back tank top in the back as a top. And a pair of brown leather shorts and a pair of brown fringe boots.

"Be nice," said Mandy who was sitting on the back of the bike. Wearing a navy blue lace halter and jean shorts Taylor had bought her in L A over pair sheer transparent leggings with seem up the back.

"Yeah its not her fault she made poor life decsions," Mikayla said sitting on her yellow and black BMW sports bike. Wearing a men's teal and white floral print short sleeve button down and mens teal skinny jeans and white men's high top Louboutin sneakers.

"We get it you hate working with cops," Jake said wearing the white t-shirt and skinny jeans Oliver had picked out for him earlier.

It was then Lilly noticed something that made her nervous. Only Oliver and Jake were standing by a car. "Um Oliver where's your bike?" she asked seeing him get behind the wheel of a black Lamborghini convertible.

"Not riding it. Because Jakey boy didn't want to ride bitch," Oliver said wearing a long white bandanna print tank top and black skinny jeans that fit like jeggings almost and a gold chain like Miley's.

"So Miley what car are we taking?" Lilly asked nervously.

"This," Miley said throwing her leg over her red Ducatti. "Don't tell me Agent Truscott is afraid of motorcycles? She asked seeing the fear and nervousness in Lilly's eyes.

"No just never been on one," Lilly said taking climbing the back of the bike. Lying somewhat about being afraid. "Wait no helmets?" she asked.

"Well wouldn't want you to mess up that pretty hair of yours," Miley said starting the bike and pulling off.

* * *

The club that sat at the top of the little Haiti section of Miami was packed to the rafters with bodies dancing to the pulsing beats of a mix of reaggeton dance hall and hip hop. And somewhere of in a corner sat four of the few fairer skinned people in the establishment sat drinking and conversing.

"Does she have to take over the DJ booth in every club," Lilly asked well into her fourth glass Hennessy and coke as she watched Taylor and Mandy in the booth. The dark liqueur lowering her already lowered inhibitions.

"That girl loves making people dance," Miley said pouring herself another glass of Hennessy making this her fifth.

"And what about you Miley what is it that you love ?," Lilly asked with a semi seductive drawl leaning in close to Miley.

"Oh boy. Come on handsome we're dancing ," Oliver said taking Jake's hand and pulling him up.

"Ughh fine," Jake said.

"So are you going to answer me," Lilly said eye flirting with Miley as she ran a finger along her arm.

"I love my family, my cars and my lifestyle," Miley said with a smirk.

"So love being a criminal," Lilly asked.

"Yes I love my and want my lifestyle," Miley said, "and you want it too."

"Excuse me?," Lilly said .

"Lilly I saw you today liked even loved how I spoiled you. And you want more of it . You want to be able to make your own rules. You want the luxury the danger and fun I live out every day. Just like you want both me and David. Its in you now like a drug. But unlike us there is going to come a time where you're going to need to chose. Not just between me and David but between the life you want or the life you have," Miley said.

Lilly began to think on Miley's words only to be brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly would like to dance," David said with a smile and out reached hand.

Lilly smirked and stood up taking his hand before saying. "I'd love to David but only if your sister joins us," holding out her other hand for Miley.

"What do you say sis?," David asked.

"Lead the way bro," Miley said smiling and taking Lilly's hand

As the two Stewart siblings lead her onto the Dance floor Lilly thought, _"Who says I have to choose"_

* * *

**A/N: Well folks hope you enjoyed it. It ran longer than I thought it would be. So what'd you think about the insight into Lilly's past so what do you think of the possible Jake and Oliver pairing? Well anyway hope you liked it and lets make this my highest reviewed Liley story ever. Also happy Thanksgiving. And as always Peace Love SDR OUT **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What up Hiesters fans its me Mr SDR back again with the next installment of Hiesters now this one begins the case and we get a bit more of the Stewart family backstory and find out more a bout the case. Now this chapter contains some pretty hardcore BDSM and some guy on guy and a bit of drug use. If you are offended skip it. So lets get going**

* * *

**Training Day Part Two (Eros Day)**

Lilly woke in the guest room as she had for the past three weeks. Three weeks she thought and she didn't want them to end. She felt as though she was having a second childhood one unhampered by test exams and her mother's abuse. One made all the more sweeter by the seemingly dual affections of both Miley and David. They both seemed to be taken with her yet they weren't making an out and out competition with it. They seemed to be quite ok with letting her decide or sharing her. Either outcome she'd seem to be happy with.

Pulling herself from her daydreams she climbed out of the bed and pulled on her short emerald silk over her black nightie and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Once there she sat about brewing a cup of coffee. Then she saw him by the pool practicing his martial arts in the bottom half of a beige gi. One of his many black belts tied around his waist his muscles a sheen with sweat. Making his Hershey colored complexion shine.

Deciding her coffee could wait and wanting to get a closer look at what could only be called an ebony adonis. She walked outside and leaned on the door the door frame. "What style is that?" she asked

"A bit of Jeet Kun Do mixed in with some Hikido," David said continuing to go through his kata.

"And you're a black belt in all three," she asked as she admired the almCost dancer like poise of his movements.

"My black belts are in Shoda Kahan and Hikido Karate and Brazilian Ju-jitsu," he said continuing his movements. "I also have a red belt in Eastern Kung Fu and a master of cappiera , Im also good with a pair of nun-chucks if you'd like to see."

"Won't be necessary though I am curious how are you a master in something but not a black belt," she asked.

"Cappiera has no real belt system," David said bringing his work out to an end.

"How'd learn all this stuff," Lilly asked.

"Judah taught me a lot of the martial arts stuff which his how I learned cappiera. Any other style I learned from teachers. As for chess I learned from my granddad," David said reaching over and grabbing his towel.

"You have grandparents ?," Lilly asked.

"To be more accurate Miley does but gramps didn't like her or mom too much," David said "but that's not my story to tell. Now back in the kitchen I'm cooking you breakfast"

"Ok," Lilly said with a smile.

* * *

Lilly spent the next hour with David in the kitchen. The first thirty minutes were spent talking with him as he prepped and cooked breakfast for her. The next half hour was spent talking and eating before they were joined.

"Is that one of your mushroom peper and feta omelets," Charlie said as she entered the kitchen in her bra and panties

"Got one coming up for you Chuck," David said cracking the eggs into the pan.

"Excellent also the email is sent and we are a go for Eros day," Charlie said with a smile.

"Email to who," Lilly asked enjoying the last bits of her omelet.

"An email to our little Ms. Marquetta Montoya making sure she's ready to play next week," David said continuing to cook.

"So you two have been working on the case," Lilly asked

"Well had to be sure what she was into," Charlie said.

"What she's into?." Lilly asked with her brow raised

"Yeah she's into humiliation, degradation spitting, leash play lite rape play, and asphyxiation. Should be fun," David said

"Rape play?," Lilly asked

"Yeah... Wait don't tell us that someone as smart as you are one of those people who sees BDSM on tv movies or that God awful _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ and think its all the same," David said making Lilly blush "Well damn you are," he said placing the plate in front of Charlie.

"Maybe we should let her watch just so she could see what sort of things to expect at the party," Charlie said before taking a bite of her omelet.

"Hmmm would be nice to let her see without being a peeping tom," David said with a smile.

Lilly shot Charlie a wordless glare of ice

"What he's my best friend,"

"Eat your omelet," Lilly said coldly.

* * *

Lilly looked inside the playroom as David and Charlie called it. The room was colored in purple and black. Various toys and devices hanging from hooks and shelves. Glass front cases lined with purple velvet and filled different types of restraints, cuffs, gags, and blindfolds. She saw a black wooden X by a window. The stocks that he had used on Charlie weeks before. A bench of some sort and what she recognized as a sybian. As well as purple candles.

"Alright now lets make our guest comfortable," David said grabbing a black tablet and pressing a few buttons making a wall panel open and a small purple love seat slide out. "Charlie the candles," he said in a calm yet commanding voice.

"Yes sir," Charlie said going over to the stand of candles and light them.

"Nice," Lilly said as she sat cross legged on the love seat. "You have secret panels all over this room?," she asked.

"Makes for easy storage," David said. "Charlie strip and in submissive pose."

Lilly watched as Charlie shed her bra and panties and fall to her knees. Sitting back on her heels her hands behind her back. Her legs spread enough so that both she and David could see between them. Her head was down and her breast jutted out as away to show herself to her master and their guest.

"Now in this world you need to understand that there are two types of torture," David said as he went over to the to the case and pulled out a set of shackles two purple ropes and a hair tie. "Punishment and pleasure," he said walking over to Charlie. "I mainly torture my pain slut here for our mutal arousal and pleasure," he said yanking Charlie's hair back hard causing her to wince a bit in pain. "But the key to anything is limits and safety."

"Limits?," Lilly asked.

"Hard and soft limits for both dom and sub. Lines that we both know not to cross, fortunately we both have the same limits ," David said as he tied her hair into a ponytail. "Tell our guest our limits pet"

"No scat, water sports, no intentional bleeding no knife play no rape play where I'm, the victim, and no fisting Ma'am" Charlie said her head still down in submission.

"Scat, and water sports?," Lilly asked.

"Less you know about those the better," David said.

"Now as for safety safe words are key. Now when we play with the Montoya girl we'll be using the basic red, meaning stop. Yellow slow down,and green go," David said. "But Charlie like all hardcore players has her own personal tell our gust your safe word."

"My safe word is Swanqueen Ma'am," Charlie said.

"Why is she calling me ma'am now," Lilly asked feel a bit awkward yet empowered by the situation.

"Because my dear Charlie is a practiced sub as well as a switch. She knows that while in the sub role she is to call you ma'am or Ms. Lilly if you'd prefer unless otherwise told. Isn't that right pet."

"Yes my darling husband and master," Charlie said.

"Stand up pet and let us begin," David said readying the rope.

"Yes my darling husband and master," Charlie said as she stood her head still bowed.

"Arms up," David said in his calm yet dominate voice.

"Now Lilly one of Charlie's favorite things is to have these big beautiful fun bags tortured and you're about to see some of it. David said as he began wrapping the rope around Charlie's upper torso.

Lilly watched with intense focus as David skillfully worked one of the ropes into a bra. Wrapping the rope several times around each of Charlie's breast making them bulge and turn red as well as making Lilly wet. There was something about the calm power he exerted over Charlie and the situation that aroused her to no end. She couldn't be sure if it was his general demeanor or her natural preference towards black men but as she watched him tie off the rope bra leaving a length of rope hanging down her back. She knew that no matter what when and if he came to her she'd give him whatever he wanted sexually.

"Give me your hands," David said making Charlie present her wrist. He then held them over Charlie's head and shackled them he then ran the rope through a link in the chain of the shackles. He then ran it through an eye hook on the ceiling. "Now the fun starts," he said.

Lilly watched as David pulled the rope lifting Charlie until her toes barely touched the floor before tying the rope off. She could see the pain in Charlie's eyes as the rope began to cut into her skin her breast turning red from lack of circulation.

"Are you enjoying your self my pet," David asked making sure the rope was secure.

"Ehhhh! Yes my darling husband and master," Charlie hissed enjoying the bite of the rope.

"Good girl," David said before going over to the cases and pulling from it a set of adjustable nipple clamps linked by chain. With an O ring in the center. As he walked back over to Charlie he stopped at the love seat and placed a hand on Lilly's thigh. "What about you ," he said leaning in close to her ear. "Are you enjoying yourself," he said as he ran his hand up her thigh before licking the rim of her ear.

"Yes," Lilly quivered before David pulled away.

"Good," David said before turning his attention back to Charlie. "The pet loves these don't you," he said.

"AHH YES MY DARLING HUSBAND AND MASTER!," Charlie screamed as the metal teeth bit into her sensitive tit flesh.

"She especially likes it when I do this," David said tightening the clamps

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSS MY DARLING HUSBAND AND MASTER!," Charlie screamed tears flowing her breast beginning to turn an angry deep red.

"That's a good pain whore," David said. He then took the other rope and ran it through the O ring of the clamps and tied it off through an eye ring on the other side of the room. Making Charlie cry out in pain as her breast were pulled on from two different directions.

"Now lets see how wet my little Scottish whore is," David said as he put his fingers inside Charlie's sex.

"AGHHHHHHH," Charlie moaned feeling herself nearing an instant orgasm.

"My, my you are a wet on," David said as he began fingering her.

Meanwhile on the couch Lilly watched shifting her thighs back and forth trying to get some kind of friction to generate some sort of pleasure. As she wished in spite of herself to trade places with Charlie. To feel David inside her.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!," Charlie moaned as she climaxed.

"You came without asking permission pet," David said yanking his fingers from her snatch.

"I'm sorry master," Charlie said the orgasm still washing over her.

"Now you have to be punished," David said.

"Yes master," Charlie said.

"Now Lilly you're going to see what punishment pain is," David said walking over to the wall and grabbing a bamboo cane that was about an inch thick and three inches long. "Now you understand that Charlie loves pain?"

"Yes," Lilly replied.

"But there are types of pain she does not enjoy. Mostly its caning on her feet and calves," David said, "and that's how I'll punish her,"

Lilly nodded and watched as David tapped the sols of Charlie's feet. Prepping them for punishment. Something that despite suffering at her mothers own sadistic tortures was anixous to see Charlie's punishment carried out.

"Now Charlie I'm going to give you five swats on each foot. I want you to count each one and say I'm a greedy whore master. Understood?"

"Yes my darling husband and master," Charlie said her breast now bright red from the lack of circulation.

David simply smiled and drew back the cane in an almost police like swing and made contact with her right foot.

"One I'm greedy whore master!... Two I'm a greedy whore master!... Three I'm a greedy whore master!," Charlie screamed counting each painful strike

"Louder bitch!," David said drawing the cane back again.

"FOUR I'M A GREEDY WHORE MASTER!...FIVE I'M A GREEDY WHORE MASTER!,"Charlie screamed before David switched feet. "SIX IM A GREEDY WHORE MASTER!...SEAVEN I'M A GREEDY WHORE MASTER!...EGIHT I'M A GREEDY WHORE MASTER... NINE I'M A GREEDY WHORE MASTER!...TEN I'M A GREEDY WHORE MASTER!," she yelled before David stopped her eyes as red as her breast from tears. "Thank you master."

"You're welcome pet. Now lets see how much self-control my little pet has," David said walking over to the shelves and grabbing a toy. As well as a purple ball gag and a black container.

"What's that thing," Lilly asked seeing the strange black sex toy in his hand.

"Its a Hitatchi vibrator customized into a harness that only fits Charlie it also happens to be one of the strongest vibrators ever," David said before walking over to Charlie and attaching the harness to her making sure the head of the vibrator was pressed snuggly against her clitoris. He then switched it on to its highest setting

"AEEMMMMMMMPHHHH!," Charlie moaned bitting her lip trying not to cum.

"Good girl," David said opening the container.

"What's in the container?," Lilly asked once again shifting her thighs to generate pleasure.

"Clothes pins," David said as he began to attach them to Charlie's breast.

"AHHHHH PLEASE MAY I CUM MASTER !," Charlie screamed as David begain attaching the first row of clothespins.

"Not yet pet," David said as he continued attaching clothespins.

Lilly sat and watched as Charlie begged for the release of an orgasm. Her own body aching for release as she watched Charlie's breast becoming almost purple in color. As David placed three rows of pins on each teat . The ropes and clamps continuing to pull at and cut off the circulation to her breast.

"P, Ple, Please may I, may I, cum my darling husband and master!," Charlie begged the pain of holding back her orgasm and the torture becoming too much for her.

"I grow tired of your begging," David said before placing the gag in her mouth. He then turned his attention to Lilly "You can get yourself of if you want I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable."

"No, no I'm fine," Lilly said blushing .

"Suit your self but feel free to go ahead," David said before walking over to the large candelabra and grabbing a purple candle. "You may want to look away if you're a bit squeamish," he said as he began pouring the hot wax onto Charlie's breast

"EEEEEEEEEESSEEE AY I UMMMM ASTERRRR!," Charlie begged through the gag the hot wax searing her blood engorged nipples. Tears raining from her eyes.

"No!," David said continuing to pour the wax onto her breast. Before using her nipplforee to extinguish it.

"EHHHHHHGRRRMMMMMGHHHHHHHHHH!," Charlie screamed her body shaking in a twisted agonizing mix of pain and pleasure.

Lilly watched becoming more and more aroused by the sadistic nature of David's actions. She knew that Charlie had to be in the most agonizing pain. But she couldn't help but want to be in her place. He was so powerful direct, commanding. It made her wet beyond belief.

"Now its time to take the clothespins off but sense you've so good you get to cum all you want while I take them off," he said before going to the wall and grabbing a short whip from the wall.

"Is that a bull whip," Lilly asked.

"Yes deer skin," David said letting the whip un-coil "Now lets get them clothespins off," he said drawing back the whip.

"EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Charlie screamed as she came. As David skillfully used the whip to lash off the pins. The bite of the whip making the pain and the contastant stream of orgasms blend into a giant rush of pleasure. Her body shook and convulsed and her juices sprayed from her cunny. "EEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHAAaMmMMMMAAAaAAHHHHHHHMMMM!," she screamed all her nerves alive as if she mainlined an entire kilo of cocaine and downed eighty three shots of espresso all at once. "EAAAAAAagggGgHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!," and with that her eyes went glassy as it seemed all the colors and lights exploded before them. And her body went limp and she drifted into a world of euphoria and light.

"Is she alright," Lilly asked becoming afraid slightly.

"Yeah she's in what's known in the community as sub-space," David said undoing the clamps letting them fall to the floor. "Do me a favor reach behind the couch and hand me that blanket?" he asked.

"Ok," Lilly said bending over the couch unintentionally giving David a view of her bare ass. "Here you go," she said tossing him the blanket.

"Thanks," David wrapping the blanket around Charlie and pressing his body flush to her. He then un-did the shackles letting Charlie fall into his arms. "There we go Chuck," he said scooping her up in a bridal carry and taking her over to the couch. "Lilly could you untie the rope".

Lilly nodded and did what David asked and watched as Charlie fell into David's arms. She then watched as he scooped her up in a bridal and moved to the couch cradling her. "Are you sure she's alright?" she asked

"Yeah subspace is like an intense trance or drug high, all the endorphin's rushing at once,e" David said. "Every sub experience's it different, and could you give me some ice and a bottle of water, under the case middle section its a fridge freezer combo," he said untying the emergency knot in the rope bra undoing it.

Lilly did what David asked then turned to see Charlie flopping in his arms.

"I got you sweetie I got you," David said stroking her hair.

"Is this a part of it," Lilly asked handing him the water and setting the ice down beside her.

"Yeah first its the shakes the water helps with that," David said holding Charlie's head up and giving her water. "Then its...," he started his words cut off by Charlie kissing him. "Then its the kissing," he said undoing the shackles as Charlie kissed his neck and bare chest.

"Then what, sex?," Lilly asked.

"No I tend to her wounds and help her clean up once she comes down. ," David said. "Not every scene ends in sex and besides Charlie already came enough," he said grabbing two ice cubes and rubbing them on Charlie's breast.

"Yeah but you didn't and aren't you well...you know," Lilly said.

"Hard? As stone but my wife is my concern and if she doesn't want sex then I'm fine. I seduce but never take advantage," David said.

* * *

"Soo I saw you coming out of the room with the black door this morning with David and Charlie" Jake said from the passenger seat as they drove to the Miami "Candy store" location to meet with their boss.

"I'm more concerned with you and Oliver what's going on there," Lilly asked with a smirk.

"Lil I'm straight remember," Jake said.

"Sure you are," Lilly said with a sigh. "Anyway I know neither of us stupid enough to fall for criminals we're working for a case right" she said trying to convince herself.

"Yeah right," Jake said doing the same as the car came to a stop at the house.

"Come on lets go talk to the boss," Lilly said exiting the car.

"Truscott Ryan nice of you to show up,"Robbie Ray said as he saw Lilly and Jake enter.

"Nice new clothes guys did your cons buy them for you," Jackson said.

"Just a way of blending in you'd know that if you'd do some field work," Jake said taking a near by seat.

"I did my field work in Iraq college boy," Jackson said in an angry tone.

"Enough boys," Robbie Ray said. "Truscott are the Stewarts and their friends copperateing ?"

"Yes sir they're beginning the first stages of our plan now," Lilly said

"What about extraction," Robbie asked.

"The tech on the team is working on a virus now she'll do more once she sees the system," Jake said.

"Good keep me posted," Robbie Ray said excusing himself and Jackson.

"You think they suspect anything," Jackson asked.

"No the good thing about Jake and Lilly are they will blindly follow orders without much question. So they wonder the real reason we want that flash drive," Robbie said.

"That's good but what about the Stewarts they aren't so easy," Jackson said.

"The Stewarts are criminals if they get wise we can make a deal with them. If not well that itchy trigger finger of yours gets a much needed work won't it," Robbie said.

"And if Jake and Lilly find out," Jackson asked.

"More of a work out," Robbie said.

"Good," Jackson said.

* * *

"Here you go sis pure liquid "Molly" It should do the job," Mikayla said handing the vile of clear MDNA to her sister.

"Good work Mikki," Miley said flipping the vile around in her fingers. "Davie the cameras at the club set up."

"Yeah you know sis I'd almost feel bad about this if we weren't being blackmailed," David. "especially since she's such an easy mark hell the way she watched Chuck and me this morning. She'd probably let me and Mile run a train on her if we just asked."

"Why do you guy's always get to go first," Mikayla asked folding he r arms.

"Because you're the youngest," Miley said.

"I for one can't wait to make little Jakey my bitch," Oliver said taking a sip of his Mascotto.

"He doesn't strike me as a bottom Olie boy," Mandy said pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Trust me Mandy they all bottom for me," Oliver said getting a collective eye roll.

"Anyway Tay how's the digging going," Taylor said.

"Slow boss-girl. Those government data bases are hard to break through especially if the agency "doesn't exist". But when we need it I'll have what we need," Taylor said.

"Good now lets all get to work," Miley said.

* * *

Lilly walked into the small study to find Miley playing piano. "What are you playing it's nice?," she asked walking over to her.

"Stevie Wonder," Miley said continuing to play.

"You're good who taught you?" Lilly asked sitting down beside her.

"My granddaddy via David," Miley said.

"David said he didn't like you too much," Lilly said.

"Nope he thought me and mama were too white," Miley said "loved Dave and Mikki but his nickname for me was trick baby."

"Trick baby?," Lilly asked.

"Yeah that's what you call the baby of a prostitute and a client," Miley explained.

"Wouldn't Dave and Mikayla be the same," Lilly asked.

"Well Dave is black and Mikki is Mexican and in my granddaddy's black militant criminal mind that makes them better than little white Miley and her mama," Miley said a small tear falling from her eye.

"Well that sucks," Lilly said. "What about your dad?"

"Died before I was born," Miley said, "but lets not talk about more important things

"Like what ?" Lilly asked

"Like where do you want to eat for dinner, and what are you wearing for Eros day," Miley said.

"Well for dinner Cuban food, and for Eros day some of the lingerie you bought me,"

"That stuff is good for lounging in the house but Eros day you have to be over the top or you could just go naked seeing as the club is clothing optional,"

"I'll let you pick my outfit just this once," Lilly said.

* * *

"I look ridiculous and I feel naked," Lilly said as she sat in front of the club in passenger seat of Miley's Rolls Royce Ghost.

"Not as ridiculous as me," Jake said from the backseat.

"Stop it you both look fine, now lets go," Miley said exiting the car.

"Ok fine," Lilly said tightening the short latex trench coat closed Jake following her with an eye roll following Miley into what looked like an industrial building.

"Ok drop the coats," Miley said taking off her own jacket revealing a pair of black see through men's pajamas with a Roman like scroll pattern at the hems with nothing underneath. "Well drop 'em."

"Hehh," Lilly sighed as she dropped her own coat revealing a backless black halter style fishnet leotard with a deep V-cut to just passed her belly button and black thigh high latex riding boots with a clear platform heel. The whole outfit was completely see through like Miley's but to give herself a small form of modesty she had worn three strategically placed pasties. "You too Jake."

"Ughhh damn," Jake said taking off his coat to reveal a black loin cloth that stopped at his knees.

"Well lets go find the guys," Miley said.

As Miley lead them through the club Lilly and Jake they took in the sights. The Place was packed with bodies some naked or close to it in over the top fetish outfits, costumes or lingerie. There were men and women dancing in cages wearing only body paint. Male and female bartenders wearing only black g-strings. The dj standing nude in his booth except a body harness. The whole thing reminded them of something that would be shown on cinemax after dark.

"Hey bout time you showed up," said Taylor who was wearing only a gold micro g-string a pair of assless white leather chaps with fringe on the sides. Gold pasties a white cowgirl hat with a gold band and clear stilettos.

"Yeah sis we were starting to think you'd miss Dave and Charlie's entrance," Mikayla said wearing a pair of black latex pants with pinstripes made for men matching suspenders and and black fedora.

"Well I'll say this you two look sexy for cops," said Mandy who was wearing a red latex dress that was completely transparent at the top and black heels.

"Yes they do," said Oliver who was wearing a see through tunic style black toga with gold trim a gold roman style leaf crown and gold sandals with wings. "would you like drink Lilly?," he asked taking sip from his gold wine goblet.

"Sure," Lilly said.

Oliver poured Lilly's drink using his skill with slight of hand to pour the liquid MDNA in her drink. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," Lilly said taking her goblet.

"Lets all have one," Miley said taking the bottle and filling everyone's glass.

"Look there's your girl," Mandy said taking sip of her drink pointing out a hispanic woman wearing a one piece outfit comprised of nothing but black leather straps that left her breast ass and vagina completely exposed.

"Good," Lilly said taking a sip of her drink. Just before the lights in the club went out.

They all listened and watched as gold lights filled the club. Followed by a fanfare of what seem liked traditional belly dancing music mixed with drum and bass club music. Conffetti rained from the ceiling as a per-session of belly dancers wearing only head to toe gold body paint. Gold beaded head dresses that fell down to frame there eyes like mask and gold belly dancing belts lead David Charlie out. David was wearing a black sarong the kind you'd see a Pharaoh wear. That fell to his calves with the same gold scroll pattern as Miley's pajammas a large gold necklace made that you'd see a Roman or Egyptian emperor wear and gold armbands. His muscular chest arms and legs covered in a light sheen of body oil. Charlie was wearing what amounted to a gold choker collar with gold beaded chains that fell just past her calves. Leaving her naked underneath. Her hair was styled like Nievia from Spartacus with white peacock feathers hanging from the back . She was also wearing a gold beaded eye mask and holding David's hand as they walked through the middle of the crowd like royalty. Before walking up to a stage where two thrones sat each with a buxom hand maiden holding a gilded goblet kneeling at its side. David and Charlie kissed and each took a goblet.

"Welcome friends to Eros day!," David said " and welcome to a world without judgment and fear. A celebration of all your wildest desires. A celebration with no labels."

"Yes tonight there is no such thing as gay straight or bi. Tonight lust is no sin its the only thing that matters along with passion. Tonight we make Caligula blush with envy in honor of the great god Eros," Charlie said.

"With that being said raise your glasses drink and let the savagery begin!," David said as the music started and he Charlie and all the others down their drinks.

Lilly watched for moments that passed like hours as the club descended into sexual madness. She also watched as David Charlie, and Marquetta disappear as she felt herself become light headed. Her mind telling her it was strong alcohol.

Miley refilled Lilly's glass and said, "Come on lets explore," giving Lilly the glass and taking her hand and leading her to a door.

As Jake watched Lilly and Miley disappear some of the words that David and Charlie's speech stuck with him and stirred feelings in him. He reached over a whispered in Oliver's ear. "Is it true what you said about experimenting?"

"Follow me boy," Oliver said taking Jakes hand and leading him upstairs to the hotel section of the club.

Once there Oliver pressed Jake to the door and kissed him furiously. It was Jake's first time kissing another guy and as Oliver's tongue slid into his mouth and danced with his. He knew it felt right even though it went against everything he believed about about his self it felt right kissing Oliver.

"Eh umm I've never done this before," Jake said as Oliver kissed his neck and shoulder.

"Its ok just let Oli work his magic," Oliver said as he opened the door before kissing Jake and pushing him into the room.

Once inside Jake was stunned by Oliver ripping off his loin cloth and pushing him onto the bed. What stunned him even more was that Oliver had a thick nine inch dick. That came into full view when he removed his toga. "So how is this gonna work you lube yourself up and bend over?," he asked.

"Oh how cute you think you're a top," Oliver said before pouncing on Jake and rolled him onto his stomach. He then spit in his hand and rubbed it on his cock. "Now relax it only hurts for a minute," he told Jake before pushing himself into his virgin ass.

"Eghhh!," Jake groaned feeling Oliver bottom out in his backdoor taking his anal virginity.

"Relax baby daddy's got you," Oliver said stroking Jake's hair and kissed his neck

"Ehh ok," Jake said allowing himself to relax a bit.

"Good boy," Oliver said as he started pumping himself in and out of Jake.

"OHHHhhhhhhhh!," Jake moaned as the forceful yet gentle penetrations of Oliver started to make him feel warm all over.

"That's it give me that sweet tight virgin ass!," Oliver said as he increased the pace of his strokes. Kissing and nibbling Jake's neck and ear.

"Aggggghhhh you're big!," Jake groaned as Oliver found his prostate.

"And you love it don't you you little bitch!," Oliver said getting into a push up like posture and hammering his dick into Jake

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS!," Jake screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the club Lilly was in a state of euphoria and arousal. As the drugs had taken effect and Miley lead her from room to room showing her the sights. "What's in their?," Lilly asked seeing a girl and six guys go into a room.

"Bukake room I think?," Miley said leading Lilly over to the open door.

Lilly peered in and watched as the room full of naked men jerked off ejaculated on to two naked women and one naked man as they masturbated. Lilly watched and felt her hand slipping down to her own crotch.

"Want to join them ?," Miley asked.

"Ummm lets see what Dave and Charlie are doing," Lilly asked.

"Ok Lil," Miley said leading Lilly down the hall to the private dungeon and opened the door.

Lilly looked inside and saw David and Charlie mercilessly whipping Marquetta as she crawled around naked a dog with collar and leash around her neck. Seeing the bed in the corner she took the lead and lead Miley in. Where she noticed Charlie was now only wearing a ten inch black strap-on with pyramid shaped studs on it and her mask.

"Bark you dirty bitch! Bark!," Charlie commanded as she and David beat her with thick leather barber straps.

"I know how to make the bitch bark," David said taking of his sarong revealing his huge erection and dropping to his knees behind Marquetta.

"No! Please no!," Marquetta begged playing into the rape play scenario.

"You don't get a choice slave!," Charlie said pulling the leash and choking Marquetta.

"Now down to breaking this bitch," David said before ramming his dry cock into Marquetta's ass.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!," Marquetta gagged her face turning red and her tongue lolling out like a dog panting for water.

"THAT'S It Hun rip her ass in half!," Charlie said choking Marquetta more as she pulled on the leash.

"This is making you really wet isn't it?," Miley said as she kissed Lilly's neck and began fondling her her breast.

"Mmmm yeah, lets do something about it," Lilly said turning and giving Miley a deep French kiss and leaning them back.

"Nah uh, not here lets go some place a bit more private," Miley said taking Lilly's hand and leading her out of the dungeon.

* * *

**A/N: And we end it here I know cliff hanger but** **I promise to pick up right where we left off next time. Now what did you think I want some good reviews. Peace love SDR out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What's Hiesters faithful it's time for another update now this one takes up after the last one left off. And it will also give a start to the case. Also give some insight into Jake and David so lets get going**

* * *

**The Case begins**

Lilly's head pounded as she woke up, her mind in a fog as it tried to process all that was going on with her. She registerd a sorness between her legs and in her backside. She then ran her hand through her hair and noticed it felt sticky and crusty in places. She then looked to her left and saw a naked David lying with her. She then looked to her right and saw Miley much the same way. Triggering her mind to recall the events of the nght before.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Miley threw her on the bed and made quick work of her outfit and pasties. The brunette then took off her own pajama top and began kissing and nipping. First at her lips then her neck. Then her colloar bone and down to her breast. Suckling and biting at her pink baige nipples. Down to her stomach her tongue circling and dipping into Lilly's navel. All of which made the blonde let out cat like moans. Before she spread her thighs and went in for the kill.

"OHHHHHHH MILEY!," Lilly moaned her body twisting as Miley's tongue and teeth lashed her clit.

Miley stopped her oral assault for a moment to rub her nose against her clit, and into her folds. Deeply inhaling the blonde's sexual musk aswell as savoring the flavor that lingered on her tongue. Her smell was one of ripe pure sex her taste sweet like eating a thousand gummie bears at once and bitter with a hint of salt. Like a lime on the rim of a margarita glass. A taste that had drunk and thirsty for more as she dove into her sex full bore with her mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH GOD!, YESSSSSSS!, YES," Lilly screamed digging her nails into Miley's short boyish locks. Her ankles locked between the brunette's shoulder blades as her thighs clamped down on the side of her head. As Miley tongue fucked her, making her body blush.

Miley aroused and wanting the satisfaction bringing Lilly off inserted her index and forefinger into Lilly's sex along with her skilled tongue. With her other hand she used her thumb to rapidly message her clit. While her other fingers found her g-spot and worked it in the same rhythm.

" SHIT! OHHHH FUCK! OHH SHIT! SHIT! FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!," Lilly swore as she filled Miley's mouth with her essence as she climaxed her body shuttering.

Miley crawled up the body of the shuttering blonde agent and kissed her deeply. As she shimmed out of her pajamma bottoms. She then rolled onto her back and very cooly locked her fingers behind her head and said. "Come on get some white chcolatte."

Lilly needing no coaxing began tracing the same path that Miley had. First the lips then her neck her tongue tracing her pulse point. Then down to her callor bone and to her breast where she traced the cursive letter M, on her left breast before sucking her nipple, and doing the same with her right. Then down to her stomach licking the groves that made up her Janet Jackson like sixpack. Before kissing the tops of her thighs. Then her pubic mound, kissing along the landing strip of hair. The right into her sex

"Ohh Dammmnn girl!," Miley moaned trying not to sound too taken away with Lilly's tongue work. Growing up in a brothel and leading her "playboy" like lifestyle Miley had had the privlege of many women going down on her. But Lilly seemed to have a special talent and hunger for eating pussy one that seemed to make Miley shake with want.

Lilly for her part much like Miley had done with her. Was savoring and studying Miley's taste. She noted honey mixed with vanilla and hints cinnamon and spice. Giving her the taste of a designer coffee.

"Ahhhhhh Shit you gotta tongue on you," Miley moaned feeling the orgasm bulid inside her. Radiating in her stomach.

Anxious to return the favor of an magnificent orgasm bit down on Miley's clit and pulled ever so slightly.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH GODDAMN!," Miley screamed in orgasm as she came.

"Hi sis mind if we join you?," David said standing in the door way naked along with Charlie who had Marquetta still on a leash with a dildo gag shoved in the submissive latina's mouth.

"Yeah this worthless slag doesn't no how to fuck!," Charlie said kicking Marquetta's butt as they walked into the room David standing by the bed. "We thought Lilly could show her how."

"Cool by me what do think Lil," Miley asked.

Lilly looked David up and down. Her eyes focusing on the thick black member hanging ridgid between his legs the vaines bulging in it. The tip of it leaking precum making her mouth water. Lost in lust she took the near thriteen inches of man meat into her mouth. Sucking it like the sweetest lollipop.

"Ehhh I'll take that as a yes!," David said placing his hand on the back of her head.

The rest of the night became a haze of debauchery. As the Stewart sblings and even Charlie did things to Lilly she'd only dreamed of. All things that were filimed by the hiden cameras all the room. That unbekonwnist to the blonde agent had been on sin the moment she and Miley had entered the room.

**End Of Flash back:**

* * *

Her head pounding like a drum and feeling a bit awkward and unsure of how to handle her recalling of last night's savgery. Quickly and quietly got out of the bed. She then wrapped herself in the bed sheet she saw on the floor and crept out of the room. As she looked around the hallway she saw her partner Jake in much the same situation.

The two agents locked eyes in silent agreement not to say anything about their perdicument. Then made their way to the shower rooms. As the warm water of the shower rushed over her and she breathed in the steam more of the fog that clouded her mind lifted and she remembered more of last night

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUUUUUUUUUUCK MMMMMMMEEEEE!." Lilly screamed as she found herself sandwiched between the Stewart siblings. David taking her vaginaly and Miley anally.

"UGHHH Shit Mile shes fuking soaked and tight as fuck!," David said pumping hard into the blonde's pussy.

"Her ass is to big bro!," Miley said drilling her ass with a realisticly colored strap on.

"SHUT UP AND FUCKING FUCK ME!" Lilly screamed as she bounced up and down on the cocks of the two siblings feeling mix real and fake dicks inside her.

"Who knew she was so slutty," David chuckled pounding harder into her.

"UGHHHH I'LL BE YOUR FUCKING SLUT IF YOU WANT!," Lilly screamed on the verge of orgasm.

"Ohh we want," Miley said.

"AGGGHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Lilly screached as she came.

**End Of Flashback:**

* * *

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!," Lilly screamed as she caught herself masturbating with the body sponge at the memory. Blushing to herself and deciding to end her shower Lilly stepped out of the stall only to jump back when she was greeted by a small asian young lady in a thong standing there holding a towel open for her. "Who are you?," she asked hiding herself behind the curtain.

"Forgivness madam but master David and Lady Miley thought you'd might need my help," she said bowing her head in submission.

"You're one of David's subs ?," Lilly asked raising her eyebrow.

"In a way. Oh almost forgot here is a note," the woman said handing Lilly the hand written note on a stationary card that she carried in the waistband of her underwear.

Lilly opened the note and read it quickly. Smiling a small smile at what she read.

_Dear Lilly_

_ Missed waking up with you. Figured you'd be in the shower and would want to sort yourself out alone. This is Miatsu or Mia for short. She is one of our best girls she'll set you up with clothes and our standard hangover kit and whatever else you need. As she's been instructed to cater to you. We'll handle our other guest_

_Sincerly your favorite criminals:_

_D &amp;M_

Lilly folded the note and stepped into the towel. "Mia I need clothes nothing fancy just sweats and sneakers and a bloody mary could you?...I mean go get them after you blow dry my hair," she said.

"Yes madam," Miatsu said wrapping Lilly in the towel.

"Mia what did you mean by you're not exactlly David's sub?," Lilly asked as the petite Asian dryed her body

"I like a lot of the other girls that work her live the BDSM lifestyle but unlike Lady Charlie we submit but do not belong soley to him. But if I may speak freely madam," Miatsu asked.

"You may," Lilly said falling into the dominant roll.

"Do wish to be his second pet and take her place," Miatsu said.

"You want to take Charlie's place?" Lilly asked having expirenced the feeling of being jealous Charlie being dominated by David.

"No I'd never dream of taking Lady Charlie's place. I'm talking about his other pet Lady Ashley," Miastu said as she continued her duties.

Sometime later after they'd washed and been given the loan of a car and clothes. Jake and Lilly found themselves on the way to the "candy store" to check in with their bosses. In complete silence. Until Jake felt need to speak. "So which one was it?," he asked.

"What are you talking about," Lilly said annoyed at her partner's sudden questioning.

"So we're just going to pretend that we didn't see each other sneaking out of bedrooms this morning," Jake asked.

"Ok since we're on that why are you limping?" Lilly said with a small but noticible amount of venom in her voice. "I mean I knew you had a thing for Oliver but never figured you for a bottom. And Oliver must be huge to make you walk funny."

Jake angerly slammed on the breaks making the car stop aburptly and a hungover Lilly almost hit her head on the dash. "Look I don't care you're bi Lil! But lets get one thing straight I'm no fucking queer!" he said lashing out angerly as if not only trying to convince his partner but himself as well. "Never bring it up again."

"Ok only if we both agree not to talk about last night ever," Lilly said.

"Agreed," Jake said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the beach house Miley and the rest of the family were relaxing in the small theater room. Watching the video of the debauchery between Miley Lilly David and Charlie. While taking hits of "hash" mixed with bluberry kush from a large green bong. Aswell as drinking shots.

"Ohh wait here comes the money shot watch her watch her," David said pointing out that he was about to cum.

"OHHHHH! Right in the face I an the mouth quite impressive aim sir!," Mandy said affecting an english accent.

"I knew she was a cumslut," Taylor said taking a bong hit.

"Wait watch this, watch watch!," Charlie said from her seat on David's lap as on the screen Lilly spat David's cum in Marquetta's face. Then let David take her ass from behind. "Nasty slag ain't she," she said knocking back a shot.

"I still don't see why I couldn't get any before Davie streatched her out," Mikayla said taking the bong from Taylor.

"Beacuse you're the youngest Mikki," David said with a smile. "Besides I didn't streatch her that bad."

"I'm sorry but have you seen your cock," Oliver said. " I'm surprised you don't trip over the damn thing."

"Well anyway what are we gonna do with this boss girl," Taylor asked changing the topic of conversation.

"We sit on this for awhile say at least until the job is done. Then oh mistress of hacking you send this tape to the feds her mom and any porn tube site you can Pornhub Xhamster, XNXXX. Any site that shows ameture content I want it there," Miley said.

"With our faces blurred of course," David said.

"Of course big brother," Miley said.

* * *

Elsewhere in Miami Lilly found herself walking into a boutique searching for answers. And perhaps some reason and insight as to why she was drawn to the Stewart siblings. Particularly David. What was it that drew her to him? Why did she now have desire to submit to him and any sadistic sexual torture he could heap upon her; where there had been none before? She was hoping the boutique held those answers.

"Ash look whose back," the tall ebony gazel like Amber said upon noticing Lilly in the store.

"I see Amber," Ashley said. "So what is it this time another shopping curtesy of Miley?," the small Asian asked.

"Actually Ashley I'm here to talk to you," Lilly said flipping her sunglasses up onto her forehead.

"Really what about?," Ashley asked.

"About you being one of David's subs," Lilly said plainly.

Ashley's cheeks got a slight blush. Then her eyes narrowed with a serious intent glare and she cocked her head towards the back room and motioned Lilly to follow her. Once in the backroom she shocked Lilly by pinning the blonde to the wall. "Now look I know Dave and Charlie didn't volunteer that bit of information about our lives so my questions are how you know, and why you're asking?"

"Miatsu one of the girls at the club told me this morning. As for the bondage stuff I stummbled on David and Charlie in the playroom and since then I've wanted to take her place," Lilly said.

"Let me guess you don't know why," Ashley said letting Lilly go.

"Yeah," Lilly said.

"He does have that effect on people," Ashley said still standing very close to the blonde agent. "You know I've known David Miley the family since we were kids grew up together. My mom was one of mama Susie's girls. In fact my mom was the dominatrix that trained David; and like him and Charlie I was drawn to the lifestyle of BDSM and swinging. For awhile after he and Charlie married we were a triad. With me taking care of David's sexual needs since you know Charlie's gay and all."

"So if you were together why aren't you his sub anymore?," Lilly asked.

"Part of was not wanting to be a shared wife anymore. The other part of it was I got tired of always worrying was this job he ends up dead or in prison," Ashley explained. "But no matter what amount of time passes and if I submit to anyone else I'll always be bound to David. Look I know you want David a bit more than him being a dom to you or so you think. I also know you have feelings for Miles too. And no matter which of the two you choose you're going down a rabbit hole that's very hard to climb out of. But you'll have to choose bottom line. David and Miley may fuck the same girls. But they don't have relationships with the same girls."

"How'd you know we...nevermind," Lilly said. "Just one last question why have you been standing so close to me?,"

"So I can look into your eyes. Read you and do this," Ashley said placing Lilly's hand down the front her legings. "and this," she said forcing her lips onto Lilly's and her tongue down her throat.

"Mmm... What …...you have a...you're a...huh?," Lilly said confused by the kiss and feeling a semi erect penis in Ashley's pants.

"Lets just call it a birth defect," Ashley said, "Before you ask. Yes I was born in a boy body. But my mom thankfuly decided to raise me as the girl I was from pre-K on up. As for the kiss I just thought if you choose either to go with David or Miles will pretty much be sisters so consider it a welcome to the family."

"So wait is David like bi?," Lilly asked

"If he were you'd be having this conversation with Oliver," Ashley said. "Now lets pick you out something that will turn your possible new master's head."

"Ok," Lilly said.

* * *

Jake lay half sleeping by the pool when he felt a pair of hands rubbing his shoulders. Followed by apair of lips on his neck. "Umm that feels good," he moaned in his haze.

"Well I aim to please lover," Oliver said before placing another kiss Jakes neck.

"Get off me!," Jake said tossing a speedoe clad Oliver off him as he popped up.

"Funny I don't remember you saying that last night," Oliver said picking himself up off the deck of the pool.

"Look stay away from me," Jake said moving away from Oliver. "Last night was mistake...,"

"You're not gay you were just drunk, blah blah all things little macho closeted bottom boy fags say when they can't deal with being ass fucked. Makes me wonder what they did to you in that straight camp mommy and daddy sent you too," Oliver said moving towards Jake.

"What how'd you know about that ?," Jake asked.

"Nevermind how I know! Just kow I know it," Oliver said with a stern tone. "Just like I know you liked what we did last night. You also have some form of feelings for me but you're to scared to admit it. Because you're nothing more than a cowardly punk faggot bitch! AHH!," Oliver said just before Jake punched him causing a trickle of blood to drip from his nose.

"Oliver?," Jake said shocked at his action becoming quickly remorseful "Oliver I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just snapped and UGH!," he screamed as Oliver's fist connected with his jaw.

Oliver grabbed the agent by the face and forcfully kissed him. Jake returning the kiss with the same fire. "Get on your knees,"Oliver commanded as he broke the kiss.

"What?," Jake said.

"I said on your knees bitch," Oliver said pushing Jake to his knees and undoing his swimsuit allowing his erection to pop free. He then grabbed the back of Jake's head and pushed his eight inch cock into his mouth allowing the agent to suck him off. "Ehhh watch the teeth bitch!," he said feeling Jake's teeth scrape the head of his dick.

Jake trying to follow Oliver's instructions began moving his head up and down on Oliver's dick. Struggling to move his tongue in the fashion the girls that had given him blowjobs. But was having trouble doing so. Much to Oliver's dislike.

"Get up!," Oliver said crossly. He then bent Jake over on all fours on the lounge chair, and yanked down his trunks exposing the agent's bare ass. "You're a piss poor dick sucker Jakey," he said grabbing the sun bottle of sun block and slathering his cock with its contents. "But you have such a nice virgin tight ass I'll keep you around so you'll learn" he said before shoving his dick balls deep up Jake's back door.

"UGRRGGHHH!," Jake groaned in pain, a tears

"Now I would've been nice and gentle but since you felt the need to piss me off and punch me. Now its prision style from now on and you're my bitch," Oliver said pumping harder into Jake's rear.

"AHHHHHH!," Jake screamed in painful pleasure as Oliver plowed him.

"Now say I'm sorry daddy," Oliver said pumping harder and faster into Jake. Hate fucking him, almost as if making him pay for the sexual abouse he suffered at hands of every prison guard and inmate who raped him. For every man his mother pimped him to. That's who saw Jake as and as long as he had the time he intended to turn the perfect prison bitch for him.

"AGHH! I'M SORRY DADDY!," Jake cried enjoying the degradation on some primal level. Feeling as though he deserved the rough treatment as Oliver battered his prostate.

"That's my good girl... Although... I... haven't decided to make you a twink...or sissy...I'll have to see in a nice pair of panties and some make up to see," Oliver grunted as rammed Jake. Feeling the sweat roll down his back and hips as he gripped them. Pulling Jake into his maddening strokes. "Well don't be so quiet sugah...sing for daddy!"

"AGUGH FUCK ME DADDY FUCK ME!," Jake screamed almost against his will as he felt himself near cumming

"UGHHH...DAMN YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT... YOU'RE GONNA MAKE CUM QUICK!," Oliver grunted feeling his balls tighten. "BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT JAKEY!"

"YES!," Jake hollored.

"YES WHO!," Oliver growled reaching out and pulling Jake by his short hair.

"UGHGH YES DADDY!," Jake screamed.

"NOW WHOSE MY LITTLE BOTTOM BOY BITCH!," Oliver roared.

"I...I...I AM!," Jake cried out with hesitation. Again as if against his will.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE !," Oliver groaned. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH UGGHHHHHHHH FUCK!," he groaned again as flooded Jake's bowels with his seed.

"Ughhhh MMMMM!." Jake moaned. Feeling the warm searing jets of hot man juice flooded his rectom. Making him shiver with anticipation of cumming.

Oliver pulled his still throbbing dick from Jake's asshole, cum still leaking from the tip. As he admired the slowly closing gape of Jake's hole. "Clean my cock bitch!," he said.

Jake despite himself and the underlying shame he felt for letting Oliver use him in such a way. Turned around and took Oliver's cock in his mouth being more mindful of his teeth this time.

"You're learing," Oliver said with a smile as Jake blew him. "Maybe next time I'll let you cum instead of jerking off.

* * *

David and Charlie walked into their play room. To their apparent surprise they found Lilly on her knees dressed in aqua marine and black lace and statin bra and thong pantie set. Rounded out by a set of black elbow length lace gloves with aqua marine ribbons on the back. Matching thigh high stockings with aqua marine stilettos. Her hair was in a high ponytail a cat ear headband on her head. A black lace collar with a aqua marine satin ribbon going around it with a bell in the front.

"Look what have here master," Charlie said slowly unbuttoning her shirt, "a stray little kitty cat has wondered into our play house," she said.

"I see so tell us pretty kitty have you come to play," David said running his thumb nail hard over Lilly's pulse point. Making the blonde shutter and let an almost purr like sound.

"Umm yes Master, I've come to play with you and Lady Charlie as I wish to be like her," Lilly said with her honest yet practiced answer.

"You look so nice kitty now who got you ready and said we'd like to play with you?," Charlie asked

"Ashley she said you'd want me like this and she also has a message for you master," Lilly said.

"Oh and what did she say?" David asked taking off his belt and walking behind Lilly.

"She said pussa would like to read the morning papers with the dragon," Lilly said, "She said you'd understand."

"Yes yes I do" David said before wrapping his belt around her neck cutting off her oxygen. "So you think, you can threaten my family including my mother with jail time. And what you think one fuck with my sis and me makes you worthy of being my sub. I don't think so cop," he said.

"Aghaghah ahhh!," Lilly gasped her eyes tearing up and her vision blurring as she began to loose conciousness.

Charlie switching into dominatrix persona. Reached into Lilly's panties placed her fingers into the other blonde. "You think you can be like me and dare come into our playroom without my husband's permission. And don't act like I didn't see those jealous looks you've been giving me. You cop cunt!" she then yanked her fingers from Lilly's snatch and marveled at the creamy sex juices. "Look at how wet she is master just as I thought nothing but a black cock whore. Good we love black cock whores," she said.

"Yes we do," David said. "Now Lilly I'm going to let you go and if you say green I'm going to choke you out and you'll go to sleep for about thrity minutes if not longer. But you'll be safe now what do you say?," David said as he took the belt from her neck.

"Gr...gr...green...sir," Lilly panted wanting to expirence the sadistic pleasures David and Charlie had to offer. She then felt the neck back around her neck and the world went black.

David checked her breathing and made sure she was alive and asleep. "Strip her to the gloves and stockings and put her on the cross," he comanded Charlie.

"Yes master," Charlie said as she began taking off Lilly's bra.

Almost a full forty five minutes later a dazed Lilly awoke shackled to the wooden X cross. Starring face to face with a smiling Charlie. Who was now wearing a red latex cat suit that left her breast and crotch exposed and a red lace mask that looked simular to black canery's and holding a cattle prod. She could also feel a ball gag in her mouth.

"Look master or stray kitten is awake," Charlie said with a sickeningly sweet grin.

Lilly then saw David come into view. Wearing a black mask that looked to be a cross between a lucha mask and the one the gimp wore in pulp fiction. He was also wearing a pair of black latex speedo that showed all the muscles in his legs. In his hand he carried a studded black paddle. All things that made him look very intimedating.

"I see," David said smiling he tapped the paddle in his hand. "Now Lilly this paddle was given to me by my mentor mistress Aniko. I call her black mercy," he said. "Now here is how this is going to work. Charlie and I are going to use you as a fuck doll. But before we do we're going to give you a little discpline," he said walking behind Lilly. He then drew back the paddle and said, "You never come into our playroom without permission!"

"EGGGGHHHHHHH!," Lilly screamed through her gag as the paddle hit her flush on her ass.

"And you never think you could be like me," Charlie said shocking her rump with the cattle prod.

"AGEGGGGGHHHH!," Lilly groaned

* * *

"This is so hot," Taylor said her hand slipping down the front of her jeans as she watched the scene unfold in the playroom on her laptop.

"Focus baby," Mandy said wrapping her arms around Taylor.

"Yeah I want nice clear shots," Miley said sipping her iced tea.

"Ok boss, but don't you think we have a enough blackmail footage," Taylor asked getting an are you serious look from Miley. "Good point"

"She needs a big payback Tay," Miley said. "And these tapes are how we do it."

"Aye aye boss," Taylor said.

* * *

Hours later an exhausted Lilly hobbled into the kitchen wrapped in a blanket holding an ice pack to her thigh. David and Charlie behind her. "Easy easy," Charlie said reahing her hand out to stablize the shaky legged agent.

"Yeah just need to sit down," Lilly said.

"Ok just let me...," David said his cell phone ringing on the counter cutting him off midstatement. "Hold on …... Hello... oh hi Marquetta about time you returned my call," he said. "Listen I'd like to have a meeting to talk busines with you... yes Lady Charlie and my sister will be there... So will the blonde. So lets say two days from now at Zesto's for lunch... ok bye," he said ending the phone call. "Well Lil meet is all set brush off your accent skills."

"Dah David let us make preperation no," Lilly said in her fake Russian accent.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of that chapter. What do you think of Oliver and Jake? Oh and the threesome? Tell me what you think? Also how do you think the case will play out? Anyway piece love SDR OUT**


	10. NOTICE

**Hey Heisters fans sorry this isn't a real update its more of a notice. See I can't write Hiesters anymore. At least not at this time. See aside from the action the plots the blackmail sex etc. The story itself is a love story between Miley and Lilly and I no longer believe that love and romance exist. And I can't write about what I don't believe in. I know that I will never find love no matter what I do or how much weight I lose no one will ever love. No Kim Blackthorn, Lyra Kennedy, Selena, or any woman real or fictional will ever want me. In fact every girl I have ever had any remotely romantic feelings about going all the way back to junior high has either rejected me banished me to the friendzone. Played me for a fool using me to make some guy jealous. Or like my ex and only girlfriend aboused me. And I also hate myself because I have a friend that I've been in love with for the past five years. She knows and we both know we can never ever be. Which makes me feel stupid and makes me hate myself for being stupid! I HATE LOVE AND ROMANCE. I KNOW ITS ALL A DAMN STUPID LIE A LIE I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IN. I HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT! So no more love **


End file.
